Just Making It
by Iwannahamberger2
Summary: This is my view of Olivia's high school years. The suspense will kill ya! Olivia is a very mysterious character no one knows what its like going up for her. Elliot's life is pretty obvious, Fin's was a Street boy and Munch..need i say more... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 1: First Day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was walking proudly up the steps of Sparkman High. As so as she opened the double doors to the huge high school for the first time she became really nervous. She walked down the hallway looking around at the guys watching her, some occasionally whistling and checking her out. She after walk around for a bit she finally found her locker and put in the combination. As she twisted and turned trying to get it right she was startled from behind, "Boo!"

Olivia gasped and turned around taking a deep breath, "Oh god, Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe was one of Olivia's best friends, but some time she could be an asshole. "Man, a little humor would be nice." Chloe laughed and continue, "So, did you see who decided to come here?"

"No, who?"

Olivia turned around and noticed Isaiah Stankovic, the boy who has had a crush on her since junior high, coming towards her and Chloe. The blue-eyed boy made his way to them looking Olivia up and he said, "I see summer was good to you," paying special attention to Olivia's breast.

Olivia rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow and with a small smile at him then asked playfully, "Do you need something?"

Isaiah smirked, "Yeah, you."

Olivia smiled mischievously at and said, "Well I can't help you." She turned around and began again with the combination for her locker. After trying to do it five times Olivia punched and cursed the locker then tried again.

Isaiah just stood there behind her chuckling and decided to help her. He walked up even closer behind her as if he were going to wrap his arms around her. Though he was tempted, instead her wrapped his hands around hers, coached them, and twisted in the combination.

Olivia was too surprise and got an arousing feeling that she had never felt in her life. She felt like someone had turned the heat on extra high. She could feel the firmness of Isaiah's body against her and she liked it.

As soon as Olivia opened her locker she pulled away from him. She turned around to look at him and said, "Thanks."

He smiled a lopsided smile at her, winked, and walked away.

Chloe came up to her with wide eyes and mouth, having seen the whole thing, "Oh my gosh, he got hotter over the summer," she looked down at her friends boobs and add, "Yeah, summer was kinda good to you, huh?"

Olivia looked at Chloe and said, "Chloe, shut up."

Chloe just playfully pouted and said, "How rude."

Olivia and Chloe were on their way to class when a guy was push into Olivia from out of the boy's restroom. She here the other guy come out yelling, "Go to the girl's room you fucking fag." When the guys started to come towards the guy again Olivia immediately got in front of him.

"Leave him alone." She growled.

The guys just looked at each other and laughed. The leader of their click came face to face with Olivia, him being much taller, he challenged, "And, if we don't?"

Olivia stood firm and said, "You'll have to deal with me."

The guy smirked and reached his hand out and ran it down the front of her shirt stopping right at the button of her pants. Olivia grabbed his arm and twisted around his back and pushed him up against the wall.

The guy let out a short yelp and yelled out, "Hey Troy you can help me out here!"

The other guy he responded saying, "Nah, man, my mamma told me not to hit girls."

Olivia smirked at him and told the leader, "Now, I let you go, you are not to ever, and I mean ever touch him, talk to him, or even think about him…no better yet if I see you breathing the same air he's breathing I will hurt you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who the hell-" the guy began to protest but Olivia put more pressure on his wrist. "Ok, ok ow sonuvabitch!"

Olivia let him go and the guys immediately walk away but the guy she held down turned around and threatened, "You're gonna get yours bitch!" then he walked away with the rest of the guys.

Olivia shook her head then turned back to the guy and reached her hand out to him, "Hi, Olivia Benson and that's Chloe Bernard"

He took Olivia's hand then Chloe's said, " Jaysen Lawerence. Thank you so much, you didn't have to do that, I use to it."

Chloe being such a drama queen, placed her folded hands on her heart and said, "Awwwwww, you should never have to get used to torture and pain. Why oh why must the world be so cruel!"

Olivia and Jaysen just stood looking at her blankly. Olivia whispered to Jaysen seconds later with furrowed brows, "Uh….yeah, we're working on trying to find her some new medication right now."

Jaysen just nodded curiously and he and Olivia giggled. "So, you two are freshmen right?" Olivia nodded "Cool I'm a sophomore, what middle school did you guys just come from?"

"Riverton Middle. Do you want to hang with us?" Olivia asked helping Chloe up off the floor.

Jaysen looked surprise that they wanted to hang out with a gay guy. "You mean you don't have a problem with me being-"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled, "Would I almost get my ass kicked to help you if I did?"

Jaysen smiled and respond, "Well in that case I would love to hang with you guys."

They all walked into their first class together and found desk close to each other to sit in.

As they sat and talked together a tall, buff, fairly handsome blue eyed man walked in, who they assumed to be their teacher. The man spoke saying, "Good morning students. For those of you who do not know me, of course some of you do being that it is you three time in my class and I am ready for you to leave, my name is Mr. Brad Robinson. Just call me Mr. Robby." The teacher began passing out a syllabus for to the students one by one. "We're about to play the name game starting on the front row introducing yourselves, briefly meaning not your life story."

They went around the room introducing themselves then it finally came to them. "Hi, my name is Jaysen Lawerence, and I like soccer."

Someone from the back of the room started making jokes and pretending to cough saying, "Faggot"

Olivia reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "Don't pay attention to those jerks."

Chloe with a perky voice introduced herself, "Hi everyone I'm Chloe Bernard, and I love drama!"

The teach put his face in his head and mumbled under his breath, "Oh god, not another one."

Last but not least Olivia introduced herself. "Hi I'm Olivia Benson."

The teacher cocked his eyebrow at her and asked, "Anything interesting about you, you would like to share?"

"No not really." Olivia said honestly.

The teacher smiled at the beautiful girl and said, "C'mon there's got to be at least one thing interesting about you."

Olivia grinned and shook her head, "Sorry I got nothing"

"I got something interesting about you. We'll just say 'the pretty girl.'"

Olivia looked around blushing and sinking further down into her desk. Chloe, being the crazy one yelled out, "Pretty?! Dude, open your eyes she's hot?" Olivia pinched the little flab on her and she yelped and pouted, "Ow, meany."

Other girls in the room rolled their eyes at her and whispered amongst themselves about her. Jealousy came all too quickly. It's not Olivia meant to be hot. The time flew by for them since they had half a day. Olivia and Chloe started walking home from school.

Isaiah ran up behind them and put his arms around their shoulders which the shrugged off. They turned around and look at him. Olivia asked, "What do you want?"

Isaiah just smiled his dashing smile at them and replied, "C'mon are you gonna make me beg?" Olivia thought he was so cute, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "So what do you say, how about a movie or something?"

Olivia was about to reply but Chloe interrupted, "Hold on Liv, I've got you covered. What Olivia wants you to know is, movies smoovies, just plant one on her now big boy!"

Isaiah chuckled and Olivia got wide eyed grabbing Chloe and running off with her. When they got to a place where they were away from the school and Isaiah, Olivia dropped Chloe's arm and turned around sharply toward her and with an annoyed look and asked, "Plant one on me now big boy?!"

Chloe looked at Olivia with a truthful look on her face and yelled equally loud, "Oh like you weren't thinking that!"

Olivia was about to protest but then she thought about it and it was true. She did indeed want Isaiah to kiss her. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and they started back to walking.

It was 12 noon when Olivia finally made it home. She went directly into the kitchen and got something to eat. As soon as she when to the sofa to lie down her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was her mother.

"I was trying to lie down for a while, why?" Olivia asked

"I was just checking up on you. Did you do your homework?"

Olivia was getting a little annoyed by this unnecessary conversation wasting up her time alone. "Mom, it's the first day of school. Chloe's in all of my classes."

"Wait, aren't you in all honor classes though?"

"Yeah."

"Then how the hell did she manage to do that?" her mom stated.

Olivia smirked and added, "Mom, Chloe's just…crazy…but she's not dumb."

"Sweetheart the girl is retarded if you ask me but that's your choice of friends so I'm not going to argue with you on that." Serena sighed over the phone and finished, "Anyway, I'm going to be late coming in so don't expect me. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone. Serena was a very nice person when she was sober, but that was on very rare occasions. Olivia fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Choices

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 2: Choices

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks had come and gone since they had started high school. Olivia and Jaysen were sitting in French playing tick tack toe while the teacher was talking. They got all too excited when the bell rang for lunch. The whole class rushed out of there with a quickness to the lunch room, but Olivia told Jaysen that she would see him later and walked the opposite direction.

Olivia went to her Mr. Robinson's class room to make up a test that she had missed on yesterday. Olivia had to think of another excuse of why she was absent. She walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Mr. Robinson looked up from grading the Literature test to see who had just come in. He smiled at Olivia, always loving her presence. It was such a shock that such a beautiful girl like Olivia could be so quiet in his class. Occasionally, he would have the preppy pretty girls in his class, but none all too interested in his lectures about literature as she was. She was a mystery to him. He wanted to find out more about this mysterious girl. "Good afternoon Miss Benson." He greeted handing her the test then asked, "You ready?"

Olivia smiled a small smile and nodded, taking the test and sitting down. Olivia began the test, so far knowing all the answers. Around the middle of the test Mr. Robinson stood up and walked toward her and pulled up a chair in front of her desk.

Olivia tried to ignore in at first but the rustling of his clothing was very distracting. She looked up and asked, "What?"

"Nothing" he replied with a shrug.

Olivia looked back down at her test paper with furrowed brows. She felt really uncomfortable under the buff man's stare. About ten minutes later she finished her test and was handing it back to him when he pulled her hand with it. Olivia's eyes widened and she looked up at him. He smiled back down at her and said, "Olivia if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Olivia yanked her hand away from his and walk started to walk away toward the door. "I'm serious Olivia if you ever need to talk my door is always open. You can even come spend your lunch times in here."

Olivia looked a back at him and smiled I sad smile. She softly whispered, "I have to go" With that, she left the room and head to her locker.

When Olivia got to her locker she opened it up, got her books out and put them in her bag. She turned around to Mark, Riley and Nathan in her personal space. "Hey Olivia"

Olivia rolled her eyes and asked in an annoyed manner, "What do you guys want?"

"Hey, hey girly don't be so mean." Mark came closer to her resting his weight on one hand behind her head on the locker. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to uh, come to this party tonight. Everyone's gonna be there." Mark looked her up and down and said, "It's going to be hot. Mmmm just like you."

Olivia smiled at him and looked at Riley and Nathan who were behind him chuckling and whistling at her. She looked back at Mark and nodded. "Okay I'll go." Olivia walked away feeling their eyes on her ass so she looked over her shoulder and winked at them and walked off.

They hooted and howled at her as she left. Olivia laughed and stopped when out of the blue Jaysen jumps in front of her. "Olivia I don't think you should go."

Olivia smiled and raised a brow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The party or whatever they're talking about. Liv don't go."

"Look Jay, chill it's just a party."

"Liv, Mark, Riley and Nathan, are always up to no good, please don't go you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jay, please nothing is going to happen to me so stop worrying ok?" Olivia said placing a hand on the side of his cheek.

Jaysen looked her in the eyes. Something in her made him want to turn straight, maybe bi. He sighed and nodded, "Just be careful ok?"

Olivia smiled at him and say, "Okay" Olivia's brow furrowed and she looked around and asked Jaysen, "Where is Chloe?"

"She's trying out for a play."

"That doesn't surprise me."

They both laughed and walked to the school art's hall and went in and saw Chloe on stage performing. Olivia and Jaysen smile when she had to kiss a hot guy hot tried out in the play. They both wooed her when the guy started using his tongue. Chloe pulled away laughing, hearing her friend cheering them on. Being the drama queen that she was, Chloe sighed placing the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to pass out.

She got up and ran to her friends grabbing her backpack on the way out and they walked home together. On their way home the stop by the store and got so candy and thing then went their separate ways to go home.

Olivia made it home at about 4:00 p.m. She had 2 hours to get ready for this party. She began searching through her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out sparkly burgundy halter top and hipster denims. She thought about going commando, but pulled out a thong instead. She stripped off the clothes she had on and went to shower.

About thirty minutes later she came out of the shower and dried off. She put lotion on her body and put her clothes on. By the time she finish her make and hair, there was a horn blowing for her outside. Olivia quickly grabbed her phone and a little money just in case she had to call a cab.

She locked up the apartment and left. When she got down there Mark was in the driver's seat and Riley and Nathan were in the back seat. Nathan and Riley were already drunk. Olivia was getting a little nervous but opened the passenger's side and got in anyway. Then they drove off.

Mark looked over at Olivia and trailed his eyes down her body and yelled, "Fuck it you're hot!"

Olivia smiled and looked down in her lap then out of the window. Riley and Nathan were goofing off in the back seat Nathan stuck his head in between the seat and stared at Olivia. Olivia turned her head to the side and looked back at him. She smiled at him and pulled his nose playfully and he winked at her, and gently bit her finger. Then he turned to Mark and whispered something in his ear and sat back. Mark nodded and continued driving.

They got to the party about fifteen minutes later. Nathan and Riley got out of the car and went in and got some more beer Olivia was about to get out of the car but Mark took her hand. She turned and looked at him. She smiled when he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her pulled her to him and began kissing her lips. Olivia soon after got into the kiss and they began making out fiercely. As the kiss got hotter, the windows began to fog. Mark let back Olivia's seat and got on top of her.

Mark reached down and began pulling Olivia's halter up and unbutton her pants. Olivia placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back and said quickly, "Wait, I um… I've never…"

Mark smiled and nodded, "It's ok, just let me do all the work you just lie back and enjoy." He chuckled and unzipped her pants. He pulled them down along with her thong he took in her beautiful body, running his hand up and down the fourteen year olds.

Once he shed her clothing he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He unzipped his pants and pulled them to his knees. He opened up his glove compartment and pulled out a condom and rolled it on. Olivia looked down at his erection and got wide eyed. Of course she had seen one before from pictures or a random guy her mother would bring home. But never were any of the one's she had seen were up close and this big.

Mark could sense her nervousness. He looked down at her and said, "Don't get nervous about the size baby. I'll be gentle this time."

Olivia laughed nervously and just tried to relax. She took the time to admire the rest of his body and trailed her eyes up his athlete chest. For a seventeen year old he was really toned. Mark interrupted her thoughts when she felt him lift her leg over his shoulder and placed the tip of his hardness at her center. Her smirked at her and with one hard quick thrust he pushed into her, tearing the young girls hymen.

Olivia gasped and clinched the sides of the seat with her hands. She whimpered more when he began moving fast and a little harder. After a little while the pain began to fade away and a new feeling replaced it. It was a feeling that was not able to be described by any matter. Olivia soon found herself floating on the clouds not wanting to ever come down from this high.

Her back arched and she began bucking her pelvis into his, giving him all that she had in her to get a release. Mark began pumping in and out of her faster and harder getting closer to his release. He reached down and swiped his finger over her bundle of nerve and she fell over the edge. He fell into his orgasm right after her.

Mark fell on top of Olivia but quickly rolled off of her so he wouldn't crush her small body. Mark looked at her and smile and said, "Come on lets go in."

They got dress and got out of the car. Olivia was about to close the door but she saw blood on his car seat and shrieked, "Oh, god!"

Mark came around to see what she was looking at and saw the blood spot on his seat and smile, "It's ok I clean it out later."

Olivia was still a little surprised that that came from her. She turned around and tried to check the back of her pants to make sure there wasn't and blood on them.

"There's nothing there." She heard Mark say and nodded. He reached his hand out for her to take.

Olivia took his hand and they went into the house for the party. They walked into the house and Nathan and Riley holding video cameras in their hands. When they spotted Olivia and Mark coming through the door they rush over to them, pointing the cameras at them. "So tell us Mark did you pop the cherry?!" Riley laughed out in a drunken state zooming in on Mark to hear his answer.

"Oh yeah, that was one hot piece of ass." Mark whispered to the camera so Olivia wouldn't hear it. Mark pulled Olivia back to him and walked her through the raging dance crowd. They began dancing to the techno music. After a while, Olivia stopped to get something to drink, and what started out as just one drink, turned into three. Olivia was getting very tired and sleepy. Olivia checked her watch for the time and it was 10 p.m. Olivia closed her eyes and cursed herself for being irresponsible. She walked over to Mark who was talking to another girl. "I have to go."

Mark looked at Olivia with a raised brow and said, "So?" She furrowed her brow not understanding clearly of why he was acting funny.

"So you drove me here and I need you to drive me back."

Mark shook his head and chuckled, "I'm busy here, with my girlfriend." He kissed her girlfriend on the lips and smiled back at Olivia.

Olivia couldn't believe it. He used her. She was stupid and gave up her virginity to this jerk. "You prick!" She yelled and ran out of the door.

As soon as she was outside she let her tears run down her checks. Olivia was about to reach into her small purse and call a cab when ad car pulled up in front of her. The driver's window started to roll down and behind the wheel she saw none other than Isaiah.

Olivia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Isaiah smiled sympathetically at her then asked, "Need a ride?" Olivia nodded and was about to open the door but Isaiah got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her then closed it after her. He made his way back to the driver side, got in, and drove off. They drove for about five minutes in silence before Isaiah broke the silence. "Olivia, you don't need to hang with those types of people. You just being you is enough." He turned slightly and looked at her then turn his attention to the road.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to Olivia's apartment. Olivia opened the door and got out of the car and turned to Isaiah and said, "Um, thanks for the ride."

Isaiah smile at her and, "Anytime" Olivia was about to leave when he quickly got out of the car and ran to catch up with her. When he got a hold of her hand he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead and lips softly and whispered, "Stay beautiful," then he walked away and got into his car. As soon as he drove off Olivia smiled, closed her eyes, and thought about him.

Olivia made her way up to her apartment and opened the door. Serena was already passed out on the sofa. Olivia picked up the empty beer bottles and put them in the trash. She turned out all of the light and headed to her room. Olivia didn't feel like doing anything else tonight so she got undress, pulled back the covers, and went to sleep.


	3. The One

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 3: The One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Olivia woke up the next morning her body was sore all over. She hit her alarm to silence it for the third time this morning. She didn't remember turning it on in the first place because it was Saturday. Since she couldn't go back to sleep she just got up and took off her undergarments and went to the restroom. Olivia took a nice long shower and tried to scrub away any reminders of Mark Griffin that she could.

About twenty minutes later she came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her petite figure. She came to a halt when she saw a man lying on her bed. She furrowed her brows and yelled, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?!"

The man immediately sat up. "Huh, what?"

"I said who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man looked around like her was crazy and said, "Oh…did I come in the wrong room?"

Olivia cocked one of her eyebrows at him and sarcastically asked, "Ya think?"

"Oh." The crazy man said looking around her room and realizing that she was very young. His vision cleared up quickly and her look at Olivia. She was dressed in only towel. He began to grow an erection which Olivia saw and quickly shook her head to. "You are one hot Señorita…mmmm come sit on papa's lap." The man said drunkly.

Olivia got a seriously look on her face and sneered. "You touch me and you die. Got it?"

"Aw baby don't be like that." The man whined before throwing up in the middle of Olivia's floor and passed out.

Olivia's face cringed in disgust and she hurried to get her clothes. While she was getting herself some clothes she took out a bag to put some more clothes in for the next three days just in case she couldn't come back home.

With the man still passed out, Olivia went to the restroom and got dressed. She came out with some carpet cleaner and freshener. Once she cleaned her carpet up she grabbed her book bag, duffle bag, purse, and cell phone then she left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked right into the public library and pulled out her school books and got to work. She called Chloe and Jaysen to come and meet her there to go over their homework. She found it odd that Chloe always had something to do every time they met to go over their homework, but she would be the first one to show up if they were meeting for a movie. When Jaysen showed up he came straight to the place they always met to work. "Hey Liv."

Olivia looked up from the homework and smile. "Hey Jay."

"So who was the party last night?" Jay asked already knowing what happened since Isaiah called him and asked if he had called to check on her.

Olivia shook her head and whispered with tear glossed eyes, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Olivia tried her best to suppress her tears. She had to be strong all the time. For her Mother's sake she couldn't afford to cry, to hurt, or to need a shoulder to lead on. Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled, but as soon as Jaysen reach over and wrapped his arms around his friend it was over. Olivia just let all of it out. She didn't mean to it just happened.

Olivia pulled away from him as soon as she realized what she was doing. "I'm so sorry," she whispered wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Jay smiled sadly at her and said, "Olivia don't ever feel that you don't have anyone to count on. You have me, Chloe, and Isaiah."

Realizing he had said Isaiah Olivia looked up at him and he was looking behind her. Olivia turned to see who it was behind her. It was Isaiah. Olivia smiled bashfully at him and turned back to Jaysen who was packing up his books and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked as he put his bag on his back and winked at her.

Olivia grinned and watched him leave. She turned back to Isaiah and looked him in his crystal blue eyes. Isaiah walked up to her and took her cheeks in the palm of his hands and brought her lips to his. He took her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Olivia wanted more. She went back to kiss him but he stopped her. "Olivia, I don't want you to think I'm using you. I'm not and I would never do that. And what Mark and those other guys did to you was wrong. You are worth so much mor-"

Before Isaiah could finish his line good Olivia shot her head and asked, "Wait, what do you know about last night and how?!"

"Um Liv, I don't know how to tell you this but…They had video cameras at that party and Mark's Myspace had clips of you guys at the party and he mentioned some things about what happened…in a car."

Olivia's eyes widened and she turned a deep red. Olivia just wanted to leave the city. He wanted to leaves the country. Olivia went over to her bags and packed up her things and left.

Isaiah quickly walked after her to catch up but she was practically running. Isaiah cursed and pulled out his cell. He died his older sister to come and pick him up since she had her license. When she came Isaiah hoped in and told her the direction to Liv's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia found herself walking to Marks house. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She was livid. She stomped up the steps and banged on his front door. She didn't care if she woke the dead.

She looked up when Mark answered the door. He furrowed his brows and stepped outside. "Damn it Olivia you're tear my door down."

"You shut the fuck up." she sneered pointing in his face.

Mark just chuckled and asked, "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you ran your mouth about what happened."

Mark just stood there and smiled and said, "Livvie, why are you so ashamed you're hot. Think of as promotion."

Olivia raised her brow at him, "A promotion?!" I don't need a promotion like you just to get laid." She was about to turn to leave but had to just add one more thing. "As being ashamed, I know I'm hot. It's you that's degradable. I could have done what you did for me in the car by myself at least it would have been more pleasing." Mark's mouth dropped open and Olivia winked and walked away.

Olivia was walking away when Mark run up to her. "Liv-"

"It's Olivia to you."

"Olivia, I'm sorry. Look it was just a stupid bet between me and the guys."

"What a bet on who could get in my pants the quickest?"

"Olivia, please you have to b-"

"What, believe you?" Olivia could stand this. "Don't tell me it was no hard feeling about not taking me home, because I don't wanna hear it!" Olivia looked him his eyes viciously "So is there any other lie you want to tell me?"

"Olivia please just…I'm sorry I really am." Mark said feeling guilty of what he did to her.

"If you're sorry take that shit down about us off of your myspace."

Mark look at her surprised that she knew. "How-"

"What, you thought I wouldn't find out?"

"No I just-"

Olivia cut him off and growled, "Take. It down. Now."

"Okay, don't be a bitch about it"

Olivia had had enough of his mouth. She reached out and punched him in the nose. She heard a crack under her fist and looked up to see his nose dripping blood immediately. Olivia thought she had gotten all of her anger out but apparently she did not because she could not stop hitting him. She seemed to unleash at this point and found herself hitting him for things he didn't ever do. She hit him for things that her mother did and for whoever else hurt her. She got tired and finally stopped. When she looked down at him, she saw him groaning and trying to get up. She picked her bags up and ran home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaiah had been waiting outside of her apartment for two hours. He had tried calling her cell phone but it went directly to her voicemail. He was about to leave and go find her himself when suddenly he saw her running in the direction of the stairs.

Olivia ran up the stairs with Isaiah hot on her heels. "Liv where have you been."

"Just leave me alone ok." She hissed at him.

He went to turn her towards him but she shrugged him off trying to get her key in the door. When she opened the door to the apartment Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, God." Her mother was on the couch having sex. It's not that she had walked in on her mom with a random guy, but she walk in on her mother with her English teacher. Mr. Robinson was on top of her mother but popped his head up quickly and stood in shock looking at her.

A drunken Serena popped her head up from the sofa after she felt Mr. Robinson lift off of her. She turned and saw Olivia. "What the hell did I tell you about coming here when I had company?!"

"Oh my god." Olivia repeated never tearing her eyes from a naked Mr. Robinson.

Isaiah came in hearing Olivia's voice. As soon as he stepped in he too wrinkled his nose in disgust. Then he realized that that was their English teacher, "Mr. Robby?"

Olivia felt herself getting sick at the site. Mr. Robinson tried to get himself together and hurry after Olivia as she pushed her way between Isaiah and the front door.

Isaiah just stood there in shock. Serena winked and added, "Now aren't you a cutey?!" Isaiah just shivered from being quite disturbed from her flirtation. Serena blew him a kiss then passed out.

Isaiah shook his head and walked out in the hallway. He saw Olivia's bag on the ground where she dropped the in front of the door and picked them up to carry to his place with them. There was no way in hell he was letting her stay with that woman. She was an embarrassment in middle school for Olivia. He was not going to let her have that same incident in high school and he knows about it.

In the alley right next to the apartment complex, Olivia was heaving. Every time she closed her eyes she could see that repulsive image of her mother and her favorite teacher. She heard a noise coming up behind her and she quickly turned around and there stood Mr. Robinson.

"Olivia I-" he started to move closer.

Olivia threw up her hand and pled, "Stay back!"

"Olivia you have to understand that it was the first time. I never knew she was you mother." He begged of her to forgive him. He tried to come closer to her but she just wouldn't allow it.

This time she didn't plea with him, she warned him. "I said stay back. Just because you touched my mom doesn't give you the right to touch me."

"Olivia I just want to apologize." He looked at Olivia who was backing further away from him like he was going to hurt her. His brows furrowed and he put two and two together. "Olivia I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you-"

Olivia smirked sarcastically and yelled, "You're pathetic, alright? So just shut up. You're just like the rest of them!" Olivia slapped him and he grabbed her wrist. She tried to slap him with her other hand but her grabbed that one also. Olivia put of a small fuss but got tired of fighting. Mr. Robinson didn't do anything wrong. He was nicer than all of the other men her mother brought home. She calmed down and thought about it. She would rather her mom sleep with someone who won't hurt her. Olivia finally gave up and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and Olivia somewhat felt safe, like everything was ok now. Mr. Robinson held her as if she were his own child. He wanted to be there for her. Not just a mentor but as a father figure.

"Olivia, I want you to know how sorry I am for what you had to walk in on."

Olivia stopped him and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to judge you from the rest of them. But promise me something ok?"

"Anything Olivia."

"Though she may be bitchy, and sometime controlling. Don't treat her like crap or...like she'd not worth it. Please promise me that."

"I take that promise to my grave." He smiled down at her and she looked back up at him.

She pulled away and walked up to Isaiah who was still freaked about her mom. When he saw Olivia and Mr. Robinson walking hand-in-hand towards him he snapped out it. "Olivia are you ok?"

She look up at her teach, now her mother's new boyfriend and smiled, "Yeah never been better."

Isaiah smiled and was happy that she was happy and asked, "So are you still staying with me?"

"Oh, um I…don't know I mean my mom is up there-" Olivia was cut off by Mr. Robinson

"You go on, I'll stay with her. Go, go have fun." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead then made his way back upstairs to take care of Serena.

Isaiah tried to kiss her too but his arms were a little full. He cursed and couldn't wait till they got to his place. His parents were gone out of the country for one whole month and it was just him and his sister. He smiled to himself thinking of the thing he and Liv could do.

"What are you smiling about?" Olivia asked with a slight smile on her own face. When Isaiah turned to her he gave her a look that had her bouncing off the wall. Olivia felt herself get turned on by his smiles, his touch and his voices. Olivia knew he was trying to tease her, so she figured, two could play that game.

Olivia walked in from of him and began walking backwards. She lifted her shirt up slightly and gave him a view of her abs. Then she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them lower on her hips the whispered to him. "These hips don't lie."

Isaiah felt his erection growing with each step they made. He wanted to grab those hips and slam into them. Olivia saw the effect her had on him and turn around giving him the best view of her butt. She heard him groan and figured that it was enough teasing for now until they got to his place. They walk together until the finally got the twenty minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Little Mockingbird

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 4: Little Mockingbird

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaiah led Olivia up the steps of his huge house. Olivia had never been there before and was amazed. Isaiah saw her mouth drop open then she got this inferior look on her face. He frowned slightly wondering what was going on through her head. "What are you thinking about Liv?" he asked softly as not to frighten her. She had been so happy on the way there but suddenly it changed.

She looked up at him and squint her eyes to focus clearly. "Why do you hand around me, huh? I mean all the wealth pretty girls in the school and you chose me. You are wealthy too so why not with someone of you stature, why me?"

Isaiah closed in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Olivia, have you not yet realized that I'm not like other guys? I'm a guy who speaks for himself. To be honest Olivia, I don't find any of those girls more beautiful than you. The only thing that they can do is put on scraps of clothing to make themselves look cute then they don't deserve anymore than what they are promoting." He pulled Olivia's face to his and kissed her lips tenderly. "Olivia you are everything that I could ever ask for in a girl. I like you because you never change for acceptance and you are just you."

Olivia kissed and blushed. She pulled him closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled down at her placing a kiss on her forehead, nose and then her lips. Olivia voluntarily opened her lips for his tongue to enter.

The kiss grew deeper and they got hotter. Isaiah pulled away and panted, "Let's get in the house shall we."

Olivia smiled wickedly at him and pulled him up the steps. He got to the top and unlocked the door and hosted her in. He closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. Olivia was still smiling at him so he started running toward her as she ran away squealing with laughter. He finally caught her and was laughing himself. He threw her over his shoulder and laughed at her when she slapped his butt. He slapped hers back and kissed it with her still dangling over his shoulder.

He walked them upstairs to his bedroom which was the size of her apartment. He walked them over to his queen size bed and playful threw her on it and started attacking her neck with kisses. She giggled and grabbed his face and pulled him in a hot kiss. She pulled at his basketball jersey and slipped it over his head. She stopped kissing him to admire his body. She thought Mark's body was hot but he had nothing on Isaiah. Isaiah was fully fit and firm. Olivia ran her hands down his abs and biceps. She felt the radiation of heat running through her body and down to her core.

Isaiah must have felt her heat too because the blood rush straight to his erection. He couldn't take it much longer so he started shedding her clothes. Once he had her clothing off, he pulled the last of his own. He trailed his wet tongue from the center of her breast, stopping to take each nipple into his mouth. Her back arched off of the bed urging him to take more of her in his mouth as he sucked harder. He then trailed the kisses down to her bellybutton and twirled his tongue around in it. This action caused Olivia to giggle. He popped his head up with a lopsided grin. "Oh, ticklish are we?"

Olivia cleared her throat and lied, "No" she began laughing when he did it again but this time faster.

He finally stopped, wanting to see what else made her laugh. He trailed his kisses and tongue further down and dipped it into her wetness. Olivia's eyes fell closed, her back arched higher than before and her hands clinched the sheets. Isaiah never tore his eyes away from her. She was a sinful picture right now. She brought out an arousal in him he never imagined. He found himself trying to please her harder just so he could see her in that state a little longer.

Once she fell over the edge he still did not stop his oral treatment. He gave her another round but was forced to stop when she pulled him by his head and pulled him on top of her. "I want you in me, now."

Isaiah chuckled at her persistence and placed his hardness at the center of her opening and pushed inside gently. Olivia's eye closed and she sighed a sigh of relief and pleasure.

They moved together and brought each other to an orgasm. Isaiah's sister called and said that she was staying with a boyfriend tonight. They went around the house having sex where ever they pleased until morning came. Olivia was the first to wake up. She took a shower and went to get her book bag. She finished her homework while she could. By the time she finish Isaiah had woken up and showered.

When Olivia looked up from her book Isaiah was standing on the bottom step. He was dress in just his boxers. Olivia smiled up at him. "Hey sexy!"

"Hey, hotty." Isaiah asked. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmmm my mom called and she wanted me to come with her to a banquet for something they're having at the university.

"Oh…well what are you doing afterwards?"

"Nothing, maybe swing by Chloe's afterward." She saw him look a little sad for a moment and add, "But I do need a pair of shoes for tonight so you can hang at the mall with me."

"Oh, too girly nevermind." Olivia looked at him like he had lost his mind. He was sad that she wasn't able to do anything with her tonight and now he was blowing her off? Isaiah smiled goofily at her and said. "Just kidding, anything for you sexy."

Olivia smiled smacking his chest and groaned out, "Jerk." However she didn't stop groaning. Isaiah had managed to snake his hand into the front of her sweats. Olivia tilted her head back and ground into his hand. "Isai- ohhhhhhhhh." She gasped biting her lip in sheer pleasure. Isaiah added another finger into the mix and sped the pace up.

Olivia wrapped her hand around his upper arm digging her nails into it. As he moved fast and she squeezed tighter she moaned out in a whisper, "Fuck You," as she yet again had another orgasm for the 5th time this morning.

Isaiah chuckled at her withdrawing his fingers from her and brought them to his lips. He took each one and licked them clean. This turned Olivia on all over again, and she jumped up and kissed his lips, tasting herself on them.

They both got dressed and ready to go to the mall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and Isaiah were walking around in the mall when Olivia started to look at this really pretty ring she saw in the window. She sighed and walked away. Isaiah walked behind her with her bag of shoes she bought for the banquet. He noticed her looking at the ring and memorized it in his head. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw it. But as soon as they lit up they dimmed back down.

They had already gotten what she needed for the event and were on their way out. When they got outside he noticed some guys from school walking towards them. They walked up to Olivia almost completely ignoring him. "Well hello sexy. Word around is you're the hottest piece of ass that Mark's hit." The guys surrounded Olivia completely knowing Isaiah out of the way. "While Mark recommended that I show you a good time I was going to call even roll by you place but this lovely coincidence is even better." Olivia backed away from them in an attempt to get to Isaiah. Isaiah tried to get to her and she tried to get to him. The next thing Isaiah new was he was being grabbed from behind by two guys into a dark alley. The rest of the guys were still surrounding Olivia. She tried to think about what she could do to get out of this mess. She didn't have much time to think about anything. She was grabbed and slammed into a metal fence face first. They didn't turn her around but started feeling her up and fondling her from behind. Olivia felt her panties being ripped and felt an intense pain pierce into her rear.

Isaiah was forced to watch. As soon as he saw what they did to Olivia next got his adrenaline run on full force. He pushed the two guys that were holding him hard causing one to fall and bump his head on the concrete and the other into a brick building. Isaiah knew he was too late and the damage was already being done but hearing Olivia's yelps made him so much angrier.

He ran at full speed to them and wretched the guy off of her. Olivia sank to the ground while the other guys ran away to so they wouldn't get beat up. Isaiah was punching the guy in the face and bashing his head into the ground. He still was now satisfied so he wrapped his hands tightly around his neck and began squeezing. As much as she wanted to see the freak that just hurt her dead with a spear in his back, Olivia had to pull Isaiah off of him before he kill the guy. With her encouragement and reassurance Isaiah pull off of the guy and grabbed Olivia's hand then ran out of the alley and towards her apartment. He turned to Olivia and said, "Olivia we need to take you to a hospital." She shook her head no and tried to forget it. "Olivia you need to go to a hospital to get checked out."

Olivia turned sharply to him and hissed, "NO!" She got her emotions back in check and added, "I'm so just…let's pretend it never happened, please?"

"Olivia, things like that, you can't pretend never happened, alright you have to tell somebody." He tried to pull her into a hug but she ducked away. "See what I'm talking about Olivia?"

"Just please let's forget about it now."

"Okay" he grabbed her hand and walked her safely to her place then hit his to get cleaned up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia went straight to her bedroom ignore both her mother and teacher. When she got in she locked the door and began shedding her clothes slowly so she wouldn't hit any bruises. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stepped in and began scrubbing herself. She sank down onto the floor of the shower and wept until she was tired of crying.

When she got out she put on so clothes and went to the kitchen. She grabbed some food and carried it back to her room with her. She had plans to go somewhere didn't want to. She had two more hours until her mother's banquet so she laid down on her bed and watched television.

She turned it to "I Love Lucy" and sat for an hour watch it until Serena came in. "Get ready we have thirty minutes." Then she shut the door. Today she was actually sober. Olivia got happy when she noticed that.

She jumped off her bed quickly and pulled out the formal dress that her mom bought her two years ago. Her mom had sent it to the cleaners already for her and was waiting to give it to her during a special event. Olivia looked at how beautiful it was. Her mother knew to get it one size bigger because she would grow over a two year period. Olivia lied the gown down on her bed and began applying her makeup. When she was down pulled off the t-shirt and sweat and slipped into the gown she couldn't zip it up so she went to Serena. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you zip me?"

"Sorry babe I've got makeup on my hands. Go get Brad to do it."

Her eyes widened and she said, "No, I'll just wait till you're done." Olivia went back to her room and occupied herself by doing her hair. By the time she was finished her mother stepped in.

"Stand up" Serena instructed Olivia to do. She had no trouble with zipping up to upper middle of the dress. When she got to the part where her bust line started the zipper became a little difficult to zip. "Olivia, lift up your arms and take a deep breath in."

Olivia did as she was told. Serena was zipped up the rest of the dress and told Olivia she could put her arms down. Olivia put them down and fell the pressure around her breast. "Oh crap, my boobs! Mom I can't breathe" Olivia joked.

Serena laughed and said, "Eh, you'll live. I do it all the time. Just don't bend over and you'll still have your dignity." Serena smiled and left out. Ten minutes they came out. Brad was sitting on the couch in his tux with two gorgeous roses in his hand, one white one red. He gave the white one and kissed her head. "This is for you my lady." Then her turned to Serena and gave her the red one, "And this one is for you my queen." Serena smiled widely as her took her in for a long passionate kiss.

Olivia was so happy to see her happy. Serena didn't drink that often with Mr. Robison around and she was so in love. Olivia like the new her and wanted to keep it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The banquet was running fairly nice. Olivia had been asked to dance by almost all the guys in her mother's class. She was having so much fun but still wished she was with Isaiah. She didn't notice Brad looking at her.

Brad looked at how happy the girl was and smiled at the true her coming out, that no one at the school knew about. He was about to turn his attention to Serena but something caught his eye on Olivia. There were bruises going up her legs that look very fresh. He furrowed his brows and squint his eyes to get a better view of them. He decided to ask her about them. He walked up to the Olivia who was dancing with another guy. "May I cut in?"

The younger man nodded and pulled away from them. Brad wrapped his hand around Olivia's small waist and took her hand in his other hand. Olivia looked up at the big guy and smiled a small smile. Brad smiled back down at her and decided to ask her now. "Olivia, did you fall or something?"

She frowned and answered, "No why?"

"You have quite some nasty marks there." She pulled away from him and was about to go sit back down but brad just pulled her back to him.

"Let me go." She whispered venomously. When he didn't let her go she tried to knee him in the crotch but he moved to the side and she missed. She tried to pull away from him again but he still wouldn't let go. "Please let me go. I'll give you what you want just let me go." Olivia began crying.

"Oh, god, sweetheart what happened to you." He mumbled pulling her into a tightly, yet gently hug as she cried silently in his arms. Hearing her cry made him want to cry.

He walked them outside on the balcony and sat them down on a bench. He rocked them back and forth to get her to stop crying. When she finally stopped she pulled away from him.

"What happened, Olivia?" Olivia told him what had happened. Brad got up angrily and paced. Olivia thought he was upset with her but he wasn't. "Have you been to the hospital?"

"No, I don't want to go. I just want to forget about."

"You can't. They have to pay for what they did to you two!" He snapped. Olivia was already pissed.

"You can't! You can't! Why does everyone keep saying that?! I don't want to go to the hospital, I don't need help, and I don't need you!" Olivia yelled stalking back into the building and sat down. As soon as she sat down another guy came to ask her to dance. She took his hand and greatly danced with him.

Brad went back into the building after her and sat at the table with Serena. He wrapped his arm around her and sat watching the people dance. After the banquet was over, they left. Olivia felt really guilty for yelling at him and figured she would apologize when they got home.

As soon as they got home Serena told them good night, went to her room, and fell asleep. Olivia went to her room to change into a tank top and pajama shorts. She came out of the room because she was hungry again. A first she thought she had a tape worm but then realized she didn't when she felt she still had boobs and an ass.

When Brad saw her he gasped. Now that she was wearing something with her skin out, he could see more of her bruises. He saw two hand prints around her waist and fingernail scratches on her upper thighs.

Olivia came into the living room and sat down on the sofa with a huge sandwich in her hand. She took one big bite into it and patted her stomach. She placed the sandwich down on the coffee table in from of her and turned to Brad. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. It's not your fault you were just trying to help me. I appreciate that, too so thanks for trying." She told him with a sad smile on her face. He smiled back at her and said, "It's ok. Just know that if you ever need to talk I'm here

She nodded then picked her sandwich back up and took another big bite. With a full mouth she gave him a goofy grin. Brad laughed at her silliness and shook his head. At around 2 a.m. Olivia went to bed.

Brad stayed up and graded test. He really wanted to know who the guys were that did this heinous crime. Olivia was such a sweet girl and for someone to hurt her was the same as killing a mocking bird.

When he finished grading the papers he stood up and stretched. He looked at the clock and it was 5:30 in the morning. He didn't find a reason for going to bed so he just laid on the couch and stare at the ceiling until it was time to get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Hey hey hey Goodbye

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 5: Hey hey hey Goodbye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday rolled around and it was time for Olivia to face a new torturous day of school. She walked into her first class and sat down. Brad entered the room right after she did. "Good morning class. We are going to partner up in group of three for this little exercise so get in your groups while I pass out the paper. I also have your test graded and will be passing those out on my way also."

Olivia got up and started making her way over to Chloe and Jaysen when she heard chuckling behind her. At first Olivia tried to ignore it but then she felt something wet hit the back of her neck. She turned around to see what the deal was. Olivia was looking in the eyes of the guys who attacked her and Isaiah yesterday. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse they did. Blaine Winters, they guy that hurt her, started making kissing motions at her. She turned her attention back to her friends and sank into the desk right next to them. Chloe and Jaysen just looked at them and Olivia with suspicion. Jaysen had enough of the weirdness and cameo ut and asked, "Ok Liv, what's going on? I mean you've never acted this weird before."

"Yeah, normally if they threw spitballs at you you'd kick their ass, so what is going on girl? Chloe agree waiting for Olivia to start explaining herself.

She turned her head away from the menacing guys and sunk further down in her seat and replied, "Nothing, can we just start the papers?" they both shrugged and got started.

Brad had caught the whole scene and stayed quiet as not to embarrass Olivia. He turned his attention to the guys then back to Olivia and came to his final conclusion.

Time flew by and Olivia's group was the first to finish the project. Brad told someone from each group to give their opinions of the literature of their topic. Olivia was always their spokes lady but she didn't want to be today so Jaysen did the speaking. After they were finished, Brad spoke, "Okay, class your homework for tonight is to read, the first act of Hamlet and write me a summary and Miss Benson see me after class."

Ten minutes later the bell rung and the kids started trampling out of the class. Olivia remained in her seat. As soon as everyone was out she let that single tear fall down her cheek.

Brad walk over to her and ask, "Olivia, those were the guys weren't they?" When she remains quiet Brad pushes a little more. "Liv, come on you can tell me. I want them to pay for what they did to you."

"Just stay out of it! Please!" She snaps and rushes out of the class room. As Olivia rushes out of the room she runs smack dab into another body. Olivia turns and looks at them and sees a red haired girl trying to pick up her books Olivia quickly helps her pick her books up, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

The girl looks up at her and says, "Ah, it's fine. I'm a clutz anyway." When they finish picking up her books and the girl turns to her sticking out her hand, "I'm Casey Novak, kinda new to this part of the state."

Olivia shook her hand and introduced herself, "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you. Do you need help learn the building? I'd be glad to help you."

"Really, thanks I'd appreciate that a lot. Man, I thought it was going to be hard friend nice associates around a new environment."

"Nah, its not that back, come on." Olivia turned around and grabbed some of the girl's books and helped her carry them. "So did you get a locker?"

"Yeah I haven't found it yet. It's locker 554?" Casey said reading the locker number from her schedule

"Yeah, I know where that is." Olivia walked her over to the locker and said, "It's right next to mine."

"Sweet." Casey said with a smile.

Olivia smiled at the girl and opened her locker for her. "So what classes do you have?"

"Oh, all honors classes. I guess I'm not that fun, am I?" Casey joked.

"No it's cool. I'm taking all honors classes too." Olivia said. She helped Casey put her books in her locker and then opened her own to get her next class' book out.

They walked down the hall together and ran into Isaiah. He went straight to Olivia and kissed her. "Hey baby how are you doing?"

Olivia pulled him closer to her and whispered, "I'm okay?"

Casey looked at the two of them with a smile on her face.

Olivia turned to Casey and pulled away from him. "Oh this is Casey Novak she's new here. Casey this is Isaiah Stankovic." They shook hands and said their hellos

Isaiah turned back to Olivia wrapping his arms around her and said, "Babe, I need to talk to you at lunch."

Olivia knew that couldn't be good. She nodded and let him kiss her goodbye. Olivia watched him walk away and turned back to Casey.

By the time her next class was over it was lunch time. Olivia had already introduced Casey to Chloe and Jaysen. Casey sat with them at lunch while Olivia met up with Isaiah.

Olivia made her way over to Isaiah and he grabbed her arm pulling her out of the lunchroom and down the hall to an empty room. "Olivia I will always love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, whoa wait what's going on?" Olivia asked getting nervous thinking he was breaking up with her.

"Olivia, I'm moving." Isaiah came out and said it.

"Okay where?" Olivia said furrowing her brow not getting why this was so important.

"With my parents in Japan." Isaiah cringed knowing Olivia was going to freak.

"Japan? That's in the other side of the globe Isaiah!" She looked at him and said, "I'm coming with you."

"Liv, you know you can't"

Olivia frowned and asked softly, "When?"

"My fight leaves tomorrow morning."

Olivia let out a sob and put her face in her hands. She felt Isaiah's arms wrap around her.

Olivia made it through the day without confronting the guys again. She went to Brad's office and walked up to him.

He looked up and saw she had been crying and said, "Olivia if you want your life back your-" Olivia cut him off.

"Isaiah's leaving." She bit her lip and added, "I going to meet him. If my mother asks just tell her I went to the mall."

"Olivia I think you need to go see a cou-"

"Bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia made her way up the steps to the big house. There was already a u-haul outside. When she rang the doorbell and girl how looked about twenty-five years old answered. "May I help you?"

"Hi, is Isaiah here?" Olivia asked shyly

"Yeah, come on in." The girl who she assumed was Isaiah's sister opened the door wider and let her in.

Isaiah was just making his way down stairs when he spotted Olivia sitting on the sofa. He made his way over to her. "Hey Liv."

Olivia put a sad smile on her face and turned to look at him. "Hey"

Isaiah walked closer to Olivia and cupped her cheek in his hand. He pulled her up to him and kissed her. The kiss grew deeper and they knew that they had to make it last. Isaiah cupped Olivia's butt and lifted her off the ground forcing her to instantly wrap her legs around his waist. Isaiah walked them to his room shutting the door and locking it behind them.

It was 5:30 the next morning. Isaiah had to wake Olivia up because his flight was at 7 o'clock. Once they dropped Olivia off at her place, Olivia kissed him goodbye.

Isaiah looked at Olivia and said with a goofy smile, "Be good. I don't want to have to send you a virtual spanking."

Olivia laughed at him and shook her head. "Bye"

Isaiah and got in the cab and blew her a kiss goodbye as they drove off. Olivia reached out and grabbed the kiss and held it to her chest.

When they were far down the street Olivia let her emotions go. Now she felt totally alone. She turned and walked up to her apartment.

As soon as she got in she went into her room showered, and changed for school. She didn't want to go back to school now but knew she had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later

The bell rang for lunch. Casey, Chloe, and Olivia ran out of the room laughing. "Oh my gosh Chloe why did you do that?!" Olivia laughed.

Chloe looked up at them with tears in her eyes from laughing. "I didn't think it was going to hit his head."

Casey was turning a bright red from laughing so hard. When she calmed down she wrapped her arm around Olivia's arm and whispered. "So did you talk to him last night?"

Olivia smiled sadly at her and said, "Yeah, but I ran out of minutes so we got cut off but he's fine." Olivia dropped her head and whispered, "I miss him so much"

"Awww I know you do sweetie but if it make you feel better you got me and if you're bad I don't have a problem with, I'll spank ya."

Olivia laughed and said, "Gee, lucky for me."

When they turned around they saw Chloe talking to a guy. When they turned around towards her and Casey, Olivia gasped and took a step back. Blaine turned to look at Olivia and smiled. "Hey Olivia, nice to see you, again." Blaine smirked and turned his attention back to Chloe. "I'll talk to you later, okay baby?" He bent over and kissed her and walked off passing by Olivia just to get humor out of feeling her shiver.

Olivia closed her eyes waiting for him to pass by. When she saw he was gone, she and Casey walked over to Chloe. "I didn't know you two were going out." Olivia said biting her lip.

Chloe smiled up at them and said, "We just got together last week. He's amazing"

That statement made Olivia want to vomit and she felt herself getting light-headed every moment she listen to Chloe go on about how good Blaine was. Olivia wasn't about to tell anyone about what happened to her, but this was her friend and she didn't want her to get hurt. "Chloe, I have to talk to you."

Chloe shut her locker and turn to Olivia. "Sure what's up?"

Casey turned to Olivia and asked, "Should I go?"

Olivia thought about it and said, "No you don't have to leave." Then she turned back to Chloe and said, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I don't think you and Blaine should be going out together."

Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion and ask, "What? Why the fuck not?"

"Chloe he raped me and forced Isaiah to watch." Olivia told her truthfully.

Chloe shook her head and got an angry look on her face and scowled, "You're sick! You are fucking lying. Throughout our year in school I have tried to convince everyone you weren't a fuck slut or a whore. But now I don't even know anymore. Are you that fucked up with that you're jealous because I have a boyfriend now and you don't?"

Olivia tried to tell Chloe that she wasn't lying but she wouldn't listen. Chloe threw her hands and said, "I don't care anymore, but don't come in my face talking shit to me about my boyfriend. He'll probably admit to banging you but then again what guy wouldn't." With that Chloe walked off and left Olivia and Casey stand there.

Casey slowly walked to Olivia and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and walked her to the restroom.

Olivia and Casey into the restroom, lucky it was empty. Olivia broke down in tears and shouted out, "I'm not lying!"

"Shhhh, I know, I know sweetie. It's ok just calm down. Let her be the one to realize it. You did all that you could. Jaysen walked into the girl's restroom and ask, "Is she ok?"

Casey cocked her eyebrow at him and assured, "Yes she's fine, but are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Casey and Olivia stared at him for about 30 seconds before it clicked in his head. "Oh! Sorry just let me know if I can do anything for you Liv." With that, Jaysen walk out.

Casey and Olivia just laughed at him and finally walked out of the restroom themselves. As they walked out Blaine came up to them and block their way.


	6. Ifs, when’s, and not again’s

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 6: Ifs, when's, and not again's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey stepped in front of Olivia and said, "You leave her the hell alone"

Blaine smirk and rose his eyebrow at her challenging, "Or what?"

"You'll have to deal with me."

"And me…Mr. Winters." Blaine tensed hearing the familiar voice behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Brad.

"Mr. Robinson!" Blaine gasped and jumped around and backed away from them. As soon as he was a nice distance away from them her high tailed it out of there and into there.

Casey looked at their English teacher and step from in front of Olivia. Olivia looked at the both of them and whispered, "Thank you."

They all went to the lunchroom and got there lunch. Brad turned around to them and asked, "Why don't you guys get your lunch and eat in my office. I'll be in the gym subbing for Coach Brice." He handed Olivia the key to his office and walked to the gym with his lunch. Casey smiled at him and whispered, "He's kinda hot."

"Watch it buddy he's taken." Olivia smiled.

"Liv, I didn't know you like them older." Casey teased

"Eww, not me." She slapped Casey's arm playfully as they walked to Brad's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they all knew it school day was over. Casey had a softball practice, Jaysen had soccer, and Olivia just finished her first swim meet. Casey and Jaysen were both still busy with their sports until 5:30 but they all agreed to meet afterwards over Olivia's apartment.

Olivia was walking out of the school building when suddenly she was grabbed by the back neck from behind. When the hand turned her around she was looking at the solid rock body of Blaine Winters. Olivia momentarily froze. "So Chloe tells me you ran your mouth off about our blissful event? It was good for me. In fact, I think I'll have another go." Blaine smirked and added, "It's not like anyone will believe you anyway." With that Blaine pushed Olivia up against the side of the school and started grinding himself out against her middle. Olivia was nervous at this point. Blaine laughed at her confusion and began sneaking his hand up the front of her skirt. Olivia clinched her legs shut and angrily pushed him off of her. Blaine didn't expect her to fight back but slammed back into her body. Blaine slammed elbow first into her stomach causing a massive pain to radiate throughout her body. Olivia shook the pain off and straight back up. Though she was still light headed Olivia started to hear Brad's voice in her head giving her instructions. Brad had been taking Olivia to the gym and teaching her how to box. Olivia closed her eyes and started throwing punches out of nowhere. She felt her hands coming in contact with flesh but she didn't stop punching until the body was away from her. After about 3 minutes later Olivia couldn't feel anyone in front of her, holding her down or touching her. She opened her eyes and looked down seeing Blaine on all fours trying to get up. That is when something came over Olivia. She kicked Blaine back down with her heel. Blaine was trying to roll over on his back but Olivia wouldn't allow him. She forced him to stay on his stomach and begin literally kicking him in the ass. She could hear him yelping out in pain. "Yeah now you see how it feels to have something shoving you up the ass, you bitch!" Olivia yelled angrily and flipped him over on his back and gave him one good hard kick to his family jewels. "Try raping someone else you fucking dick!" Olivia was crying the whole time and venting her anger. She pictured in her mind being up against that fence with him shoving into her from behind painfully hard and she lost it again. She grabbed him by the hair and pushed him against the building and whispered, "You can tell Chloe about this blissful moment. It was good for me." She mocked him and added with one final punch in the nose, "Piece of shit." Blaine fell down and apparently passed out.

Olivia stumbled her way away from the building holding her stomach as she went. She made it home about thirty minutes later and walked right pass Brad. Brad got up immediately seeing her appearance and followed her to the restroom. "Oh my god Liv, what happened?" Brad asked in deep concern.

Olivia looked up at him and whispered, "He tried to do it again."

"Oh my- do you need to go to the hospital? Where is he now? Who did you get away?"

"Geez dude slow down. No don't need to go to the doctor, as for where he is, that is where ever he wakes up. Boxing really paid off a lot." Olivia sat there and told Brad what had happened and there was a silence for about five minutes afterward.

Brad started off smirking but the chuckled a little which turned into laughing. Olivia looked at him like he had lost his mind and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, um sorry, nothing." Brad just came out and said it, "I just glad that wasn't me."

Olivia smiled and held the ice pack to her stomach that he had giving her for the pain. "Yeah, I'm hungry now"

"Yeah yeah you're always hungry. What do you want to eat?" Brad asked

"Whatever you're cooking" Olivia said, "Casey and Jaysen are coming over tonight."

"Eh, I'll cook for you but they are going to have to find their own food." Brad said with a fake serious look on his face.

"They don't need to eat anyway." She joked and turned on the television. Olivia was flipping through the channels and stopped on the game. As soon as their food was finished Olivia and Brad sat on the couch, ate and watched the game.

Brad looked at his watch and kissed Olivia's head and told her good bye and he left. Brad told her that he wasn't going to be by for two weeks and he had someone subbing his classes. Olivia forgot he was going out of two this week and next. She had just been so busy. He promised to call them as soon as he made it to California.

About twenty minutes after he left, Casey and Jaysen showed up. "Hey guys come on in."

"What's up Liv whoa….what happened to you?!" Casey asked

Olivia looked them and told them what happened. Casey tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold back her laughter. Jaysen just shook his head. "Not again."

Casey turned to Jaysen curiously and asked, "What do you mean not again."

"Well earlier this year before you came, Olivia beat this Guy up at school for posting clip about his tell how she was in bed…or should I say in car." Olivia reached over and slapped his arm. Jaysen rubbed his arm and pout "Ow, see? Now I'm next."

Olivia just rolled her eyes at the two of them and got up to go to the kitchen. She came back with three cans of soda. She handed one to them and sat back down. They sat there and talked for a while.

Someone knocked of the door. Olivia didn't feel like getting back up so she told Casey to answer it. As soon as Casey answered Olivia heard the usual annoying voice. It was the voice of Anthony Morrison, her next door neighbor. "Hey Liv, what's- wait your not Olivia." Anthony said looking Casey up and down then added, "Then again who's complaining. I'm Anthony Morrison." He introduced himself sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Casey smiled at the cute boy and replied, "Casey Novak nice to meet you."

"I was come over to see how Olivia was. I saw her holding her gut so you know… being the good…and…wow you're pretty." Anthony stumbled over his words trying to think of what he was trying to say and concentrate on this beautiful girl before him. Casey laughed at him and he quickly shook his head trying to get his words together. He started to blush a little. "Sorry, about that I've just never seen someone so…unique."

Casey blushed herself and bit her lip. "Thank you."

Anthony was about to say something else but was cut off by Olivia. "Case, who is – oh. Hey Anthony."

"Hey Liv, I was just checking to see how you were." Olivia looked at him curiously and realized what was going on. She looked at Casey and Anthony with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks. Case, you know Anthony needs a date for his homecoming dance right Anthony?" Olivia turned to ask him.

He looked at Olivia trying to understand what she was getting at. "Uh, yeah…yeah yeah. You know, it's so hard trying to find a date." He looked back up at Casey nervously and afraid of rejection. "I'm mean, If you wanna go with me it would be nice but I totally understand if you don't you know oh god please say yes."

Olivia burst out laughing and nudged Casey in the back forcing her to answer. "Sure"

Anthony got wide eyed and said, "Cool. So I'll give you my number…no you give me yours and we can call and maybe talk or …hang out and stuff."

Jaysen walked his way over to the door and looked at the charming boy and gasped, "Wow, hello, sexy." He said looking the boy up and down. Anthony furrowed his brows slightly and backed away from Jaysen a tad bit. But then he directed his attention back to Casey.

Casey was holding her emotions in. She never tore her eyes off of him. In fact she was so in the zone with Anthony that Olivia had to write her number down and give it to him. Antony took the number and walked backwards to his room. He and Casey never broke their eye contact causing Anthony to trip and fall backwards over his own shoe laces. That proved to Olivia that he and Casey were perfect for each other. Olivia laughed pulling Casey back in closing the door behind them.

"Wow" was all Casey could muster up then.

Olivia was happy for her friend. Jaysen got a sad look on his face. Olivia smile and asked, "Aw honey what's wrong?"

"It's not fair."

Olivia got an even larger grin on her face and asked him, "What's not fair?"

"You two get all the hot guys and look at me. I'm still manless!"

"Babe the time will come when you find that special someone, I promise. I mean look at me. I'm manless too. Nevertheless, I sort of happy being single right now." Olivia smiled folding her arms.

"Wow" Casey said again with a smile. She turned to Olivia and said, "Maybe I should come live with you."

Olivia shook her head and threw a pillow at Casey's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since it was Friday night, Olivia decided to have a sleep over. She, Casey and Jaysen were all laid out on the couch and floor. They had order pizza about five minute ago so Olivia knew it couldn't be the pizza guy. She got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she immediately closed it back and went to lay back down.

Casey turned around and asked, "Was that Anthony?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Yes"

"God, Liv don't be so mean." Casey got up and opened the door. She smiled at Anthony and stepped outside. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Anthony asked with the cutest smile and girl could dream of. He looked at her with his copper brown eyes and light brown hair. Casey looked at his features. He was well toned with an athletic body. He wasn't bulky but not one ounce of lanky. He was definitely model material.

"I'm good how about you?"

"Never been better." Anthony said with a smile. He took his with admiring the beauty queen. Her long red hair reminded him of strawberries. She even smelled like strawberries. He looked into her hazel green eyes and found himself falling into an everlasting season of autumn, never wanting to come out. Anthony didn't know how to express himself through a dialogue conversation so decided to explain to her what he meant through sonnet and poetry. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your eyes are like the evergreen forest. Though the seasons change and storms pass through they never die anyway." He went on describing her through poetic lyrics for about ten minutes. When he was finish Casey was in tears.

They didn't notice the people watching them with their head sticking out of the door until the heard the "Awes and ooh's." The people clapped for them and then walked back into their own rooms.

Casey was smiling at him wiping the tears from his eyes. Anthony started feeling guilty. "Damn, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

"No! no you didn't do anything wrong. That was just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me before at least without wanting to get into my pants. Thank you" Casey leaned forward and placed a kiss softly on his lips.

Anthony perked up and instantly got happy. "I'm glad you liked it." They sat there for a while before Anthony's mom stuck her head out of the door and told him to come back in. "While I guess I better go. I'll see you around?"

Casey smiled and answered, "Yeah"

"Night, Casey"

"Goodnight Anthony." Casey walked back in Olivia's apartment and closed the door.

Jaysen turned around and asked, "So was he good?"

Casey furrowed her brow and smirk, "What? Gosh, we didn't do anything."

"Mmmhmm" Jaysen turned his attention back to the television.

Olivia turned to look at Casey and just shook her head. Casey looked at her curiously and asked, "What was that look for?"

"What look?" Olivia asked innocently

"That look you just gave me saying, 'yeah right bullshit'?"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said, "You said it not me."

"Yeah whatever."

Their sleep over when very well. The pizza finally came and they stayed up all night. Morning arrived and Casey had to go home. Jaysen decided that he would go home and take care of his little brother. Olivia didn't really have anything to do so she figured she'd go to the pool for a while. Olivia changed into her full piece bathing suit for ample reason. One reason was because it wasn't necessary for a two piece if the pool was indoors and two was because of the colossal bruises on her stomach and hip. Olivia put on some pants over her bathing suit and grabbed her things and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia had been in the pool for about an hour and a half now. She was working on her freestyle laps when a group of girls come in. The girls didn't seem all too happy. Next thing Olivia knew there was a big splash right next to her. The group of girls walked out leave where ever they just dropped on the pool.

Olivia turned around to see what the dropped was and saw a struggling Chloe. Olivia knew Chloe couldn't swim. Before she had stopped being friends she promised to teach her. Olivia sank under the water and slipped under Chloe's struggling body and swam her to the pool edge quickly so she would not drown. Chloe latched on to the side of the pool and pulled herself out with Olivia's help.

When Olivia came up from under the water, she swam away to prevent from having to talk to her. Chloe just watched her not knowing what to say. Seeing Olivia get out of the pool on the other side, Chloe quickly got out and headed to the locker room after her.

When Chloe got in there Olivia was pulling off her wet bathing suit and reaching for a towel. "Liv?" Chloe approached walking closer to her. Olivia jumped a little turning around. She didn't have time to pull the towel around her full and only managed to get it around her hip before Chloe saw her body. "Oh my gosh. Liv what happened?"

Olivia glared angrily at her and wrapped the towel around her whole body this time. She turned back around to her locker. "Leave me alone." She whispered getting her clothes out of her bag. Chloe looked at the bruises on her lower back and thighs.

"Liv, what happened? Did your mom do-" Chloe started but was interrupted.

"Why the hell should I tell you, huh? Why are you so concerned now? You know what? Just get out of my face. You disgust me." Olivia hissed and finished putting on her clothes. She gathered her thing and left the locker room.

Apparently Chloe didn't get the message because Olivia found her blocking her way out. "Olivia, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I didn't mean it. Please tell me what happened. I want to help you!"

"Shut up!" Olivia held her hand up to silence her. "Just be quiet. Look it's over. I forgive you, but…we'll never be the way we were. I'm sorry." With that Olivia walked away and said, "You have a nice life Chloe."

"Liv wait please! I believe you!" Chloe cried. Olivia stay with her back to her and stopped where she was.

"What do you want Chloe?"

"I believe you." Chloe repeated wiping her tears from her eyes. "Two nights ago…."

_Flashback_

_The two stumbled in at 11 o'clock at night. Chloe was sober but Blaine was very drunk. Blaine kept trying to kiss her and she just giggled and pushed him away. "Come on baby. Don't be like that." Blaine tried to kiss her again and she let him. Blaine began pushing her down on the sofa and pulling at her clothes. Chloe was about to protest but Blaine started kissing her up her neck. She sighed and waited for him to go further. He was being so sloppy yet gentle. He pulled her pants off along with her pants. Blaine yanked her shirt and bra off and dunked his head down to take one of her breast in his mouth. Chloe was speechless. Blaine had never paid this much attention to her body. It has always been about fulfilling his needs. Chloe looked up and realized he had his eyes closed. She figured that he was on one of his own voyeuristic pleasures. What shocked her more was when he thrust into her, with a thrust that was far too hard for her liking. Then he began penetrating her harder and faster. Chloe couldn't take the pain. "Blain, Blaine slow down, please. Stop it. You're hurting me." Chloe gasped throw her tears._

_Blaine moaning and growling pumping into her harder, "I'll show you Olivia." He laughed in his drunken stupor. Chloe frowned and began struggling against him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Could he really have? 'No' Chloe thought. "Mmmm I could have you all night. Livia, Livie, Livie, so fucking hot." As soon as Chloe heard that, her mind was changed. She believed that he had done it. She had to get out of there quick. _

_Blaine passed out as soon as he was finished. Chloe slid from under his body and put back on her clothes and left. When she got home she thought about calling Olivia but was too embarrassed and guilty. She knew she had lost the best friend she ever had. Chloe laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep._

_Flashback End_

"I didn't want to tell you I-" Chloe started.

"So why did you?" Olivia asked honestly. She knew she was probably being rude but it really didn't faze her at this point in her life. Olivia turned to look at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"I… I just want you to forgive me."

"Didn't just say I already did?" Olivia asked getting very annoyed quickly.

"I know. I just want to be friends again. Please Olivia?" Chloe begged.

Olivia turned her back, just as Chloe had done to her. "I'm sorry Chloe but I think I'll pass."

Olivia walked out of the building and down the street. She stopped by Planet Smoothie and bought herself a smoothie then headed back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked into the apartment and went to the kitchen. She put her empty smoothie cup in the trash and walked to her room. Just as she was about to go in, she saw her mother walking out with bed head and pulling a robe around her body. She got excited and thought Brad was back from his trip already. She ran into the room in expectations of seeing Brad. What she saw shocked and scared the daylights out of her. "Oh my god!"

She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked in and saw that her mom had slept with someone else, who was definitely not Brad. She couldn't believe that her mother would do that to Brad. In the beginning she would have expected Brad to do that to her mom but never the other way around. What was she going to do? Who was she going to tell brad?

She hoped to God that her mother was just drunk and didn't know what she was doing. Unfortunately this had to be one of the times where she was sober. "Fuck!" She walked up to her mother and yelled angrily, "Mom what were you thinking?"

"Olivia, what are you talking about?" Serena asked cluelessly.

"You're sleeping with another man when you and Brad are still together!"

"Who said we were still together?" Serena arched her eyebrow at her and proceeded to take four beers out of the fridge.

Seeing her mother carrying the beer back to the rooms with her, Olivia stepped in front of her mother and wouldn't move. "I'm not letting you do this to Brad mom."

"Move out of my way Olivia" Serena bumps Olivia out of the way and walks back into the room and slams the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Am I falling again?

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life. Or the songs either.

Chapter 7: Am I falling Again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia needed to get out of the apartment for a while so she went to the lake. Olivia would come got to the lake whenever she just wanted or could get away. She picked up some crackers to feed to the ducks. She broke the crackers into smaller pieces for the baby ducks and gave a whole one to the bigger ones.

When she ran out of crackers, she walk over to the lake and tossed rocks in it. She found it fascinating that the flatter rocks would always bounce a couple of times before going into the water. She was mind her business tossing rocks when a guy walked up next to her and started trying to compete with her in tossing their rocks. When Olivia won and she was all out of rocks she smiled at the guy and walked away.

The guy quickly followed and began walking beside her. Olivia after all she had been through didn't trust anyone anymore and turned to guy. Being annoyed, she rolled her eyes asked, "Why are you following?"

The guy looked her in the eyes and instantly fell into them, "I…I'm sorry but you looks so familiar. Have we met before?"

'_You have got to be kidding me' _Olivia thought to herself with a smirk on her face and started to walk away.

"Whoa whoa wait!" The guy continued to follow her. He stepped in front of her so she wouldn't leave.

"Ughhh! What?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've seen you face before."

Olivia frowned at the guy before her and said, "Well, you must have me mistaken for someone else." With that Olivia walked away not turning back. She headed home. On her way there though, she say a car driving by slow and a flash of a camera through the window. She walked faster until she got home. She quickly ran up the steps, opened up the door and went in.

Before she could close the door she saw the saw guy from the lake in front of her. She gasped and yelled, "What are you stalking me now!? I told you I didn't know you!"

The guy looked at her and remembered, "OH! This is where I know you from." He turned and unlooked his apartment door and turned back to her. "Hello, neighbor." He said with a cheesy grin.

Olivia looks shock and stepped out of her apartment. "So you live here."

"Yeah, I do." He looked down at the ground then looked back up and said, "Well I guess I better get in now. Nice meeting you…" he trailed out hoping she'd fill in the blank at which she did.

"Olivia Benson."

"Wait, did you say Benson?"

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and confirmed, "Yeah, why?"

"Any relation to Professor Serena Benson?" he asked curiously

"As a matter of fact yeah."

"Wow this so cool. I'm living right across the hall from my teacher!" He looked at her and asked "Dude do you think you can get her to cut me some slack for our test Monday?"

Olivia smirked and answered "No" He was about to ask something else but Olivia just went on and answered it before he asked, "No, I'm not cheating for you either."

"Damn, well how about you over for pizza and a movie?"

Olivia smiled a little and answered, "Now that I'll think about considering."

He smiles and chuckle, "Sweet. So I'll see you around?"

"Sure why not…" she said wanting his name.

"Oh Patrick, Patrick O'Neil."

"Nice to meet you. Well I have to go now so I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight Olivia." He said charmingly

"Goodnight Patrick." She said equally sexy and walked into the apartment shutting her door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Olivia decided to stay at home and clean up. She gathered all of the trash and went outside to put in the dumpster. On her way there she ran into to Patrick. He was the first to speak. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just taking the trash out. What about you?" She asked, noticing he was dressed up casually.

"Oh, same here. I was thinking about going to a party tonight. You wanna come?"

Olivia got stiff a little when he asked her. She quick tried to think of a good excuse to tell him rather than her bad experiences with parties. "Ah um, nah, I can't. You know… my mom and everything. She'd kill me."

"Oh come on I've seen you sneaking out of the apartment at like 2 and 3 o'clock in the morning." He smiled and teased her. "Come on, one more time won't hurt will it?" He reached his hand out to caress her arm and she flinched back

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't." She answered and rushed back up to her room, leaving him dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs.

Once she was in she shut the door and sighed in relief. She felt kind of bad for leaving him down there confused, but she didn't think he would understand.

The day went by and eventually Olivia finished cleaning up. Jaysen called Olivia and asked if he could come over with his bother since his parents were out of town for their anniversary and she told him he could. Twenty minutes later Jaysen and his brother arrived. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Jay." Olivia smiled and bent down to the little boy and kissed his forehead. "Hey Charlie, how are you?"

The little boy grinned and blushed at her answered, "Good."

She smiled and rose back up. "You guys hungry? I got pizza"

"OOH pizza!" Charlie yelled then looked up at him older brother and asked, "Jay can I have some pizza?"

"Go for it squirt."

Charlie ran into the kitchen, sat down and ate his pizza. Olivia poured him some apple juice with it. She went into the living room and sat with Jaysen and talked for a while. At around 3 hours later Charlie had fallen asleep in Olivia's lap and Jaysen was getting tired too. He stood up and gathered Charlie in his arms. Olivia tried to encourage them to stay but he insisted on getting back home before his parents did. They said their goodbyes and Jaysen left with a sleeping child in his arms.

Olivia yawn and stretch looking at the clock noticing how much time had flown by and her mother still hadn't shown up home yet. She was tired of waiting and just as she was heading toward her room Olivia heard the door burst open and laughter from more persons than she expected. It was more than two or three. Olivia estimated about five or six voices she could hear. The loudest was the one of her mother. Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head but continued to walk into her room closing the door behind her. She knew not to come out of the room for the rest of the night.

Olivia got dressed and thought about sneaking out. She just stood there on the iron balcony and looked down at the people walking by on the sidewalk. She saw Patrick walking by and yelled, "Hey"

Patrick looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He frowned slightly and scratched his head still trying to figure it out. Olivia laughed at his stupidity and hinted out him. "Up here babe." When he finally looked up he smiled seeing Olivia standing there dressed up.

"Hello stranger," he yelled back. "You had me nervous for a minute there. I thought I was hearing voices in my head."

Olivia just laughed at him and asked, "Is the party over?"

"Ah, no actually I just came back to get some more music for the DJ." He smirked and asked, "You changed your mind?"

Olivia blushed slightly and said, "Yeah…you in a hurry?"

"Nah I'll wait for you." Olivia smiled and eased herself out of window and down the ladder.

She jumped down and walked over to him. She noticed his mouth was dropped open and he was staring at her. She smirked and raised her hand to his chin closing his mouth up. "Catching flies there hun."

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Oh sorry it's just that…wow"

"Wow what?" She could see and tell he was getting nervous. This was the first time.

"You're…so…Beautiful." He said looking deeply into her chocolate orbits.

Olivia blushed and casted her head down, fidgeting a little whispering, "Thanks."

Patrick tilt his head to the side, raised his hand up to lift her chin. "What's wrong? Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"I don't remember." Olivia whispered. They were interrupted by an obviously angry drunken voice from above their heads.

"Olivia! Where the fuckin' hell do...hsk you think you're going?! Get your slut ass back up her before I-…I…" Olivia's mother didn't get a chance to finish that statement due to the fact that she passed out.

Olivia shook her he and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Patrick who was just standing there in awe from what just happened. When he finally tore his eyes away from the spot where his English professor had just been, he looked down at Olivia and asked with an arched brow, "Is she always like this on her day off?"

Olivia blushed deeply and said, "Let's just go to the party…unless you don't want me to go with you now-"

He cut Olivia off quickly, "Oh no no no, I want you to come. In fact…how about you stay with me for the rest of the night…I'm just not quite comfortable with you staying there. On my way up there I saw your mom go in with a group of guys…I thought it was a meeting or something-"

"Okay can we just go, now, please?" Olivia asked without sounding like she was begging.

Patrick took her hand in his and answered, "Sure."

As they walked, Patrick kept taking side glances at Olivia to make sure she was ok. He finally got the nerve to ask her his dying question, "Hey, Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at him and said, "Yes?"

Patrick stopped and turned to her and asked, "Is your mom an alcoholic or something?"

She looked at him and hissed in frustration, "Yes, okay?" She backed away from him and said, "If this is your way in trying to get rid of me find I'll go!" She started walking away until he gasped her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Olivia I said it once and I'll say it again I want you to come with me. So please stop I'm just trying to get to know you. And yes I'm still a bit freaked out about your mom, but not about me but for you. How do you think a person is suppose to react when they see their teacher who has a beautiful daughter in their house and her mother is bring men…not just one but five into the apartment? I don't know if you've had anyone to care about you but I do!" Patrick was just as shocked as Olivia was when he heard this slip from his mouth. "I-I'm sor-" he started but Olivia who seemed to be much more relaxed cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair for me to be taking this out on you. I'm sorry and thank you for caring so much." Olivia said with a soft sad smile.

"Anytime, also, Olivia?"

"Liv, you can call me Liv."

"Ok, Liv?" He asked continuing to walk with her until the finally got to the door of the party. "If you ever need anything at anytime, or place, don't hesitate to call me"

Olivia nodded with a slight blush and a smile. They both walked into the party and people immediately came up to Patrick and greeted him, mostly girls. Olivia didn't know why she felt a small twinge of jealousy when she saw them flirting with him. Looking at all of these college girls and their mature bodies had Olivia a little self-conscious about hers. That was until she felt Patrick pull his arms around her waist gentle and looked down at her, "And this here is Olivia."

Olivia expected them to be mean to her but to her surprise the other girls didn't, "Hey Olivia, I'm Megan" the first girl greeted sticking out her hand for Olivia to shake. "I'm Karen and this is Julie." She shook their hands also. "And I'm Melissa."

Olivia shook all of their hand and replied with a happy, "Pleased to meet you."

"You too, well you guys we're going to go party so we'll see you around." The girls walked away and began dancing.

Olivia began to get comfortable and wrapped her arm around Patrick's also. He felt this and looked down at the girl and smiled when he saw her dancing to the music a little. He pulled Olivia with him to the dance floor and they both began dancing with the other people around. After a while of dance Olivia was completely relaxed and having a good time. She even began showing off some of her moves and dancing with the other girls she had just met. The girls came to like Olivia very much and danced with her none stop.

The karaoke DJ opened up the stage for volunteers and request. And Patrick ran up to the stage and hope on it. The crowd roared with excitement. Olivia figured he was popular but she didn't know he was this popular.

Patrick raised his hand to settle the crowd and said through the mike, "Ok ok people thank you! Tell me guys, have you ever had this girl that you haven't known very long, but it seems like you've been friends for an eternity? Have you felt that you lived a life before this and you two were in together and you swear that you to were married? Well I'm about to sing this song to…a very special girl in here tonight." The music started.

_Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
_

The crowd went crazy and Olivia and the girls were jumping up and down dancing. Olivia turned to the stage and made eye contact with Patrick giving him her best smile. It took Patrick will power not to just off the stage and grab her.

_I can't control it anymore  
I've never felt like this before  
Mmm, you really make me lose my head  
My hungry heart must be  
fed (uh huh, uh huh)_

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
All the way  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
Everyday  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

Now I know why I was born  
You feel my feelings one by one  
Can't see the world I'm  
walking through  
Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

And you know  
I can't see the world  
I'm walking through  
Cuz of you, yeah...  
It's gotta be you, all the way  
All that I ever wanted  
It's gotta be you, I  
will be true, yeah  
It's only you  


Olivia was practically dying with laughter even after he finished the song. The crowd was still hype and going on cheering for him. Once again he calmed the crowd down but got a little serious this time. "I have one more song that I'm going to do tonight and again it's for a very beautiful girl who I'm going to ask would come up the to the front of the stage. Olivia's eyes widened and she froze up the other the four girls around her laughed and pushed her up to the front of the stage.

Patrick closed his eyes as the music begins to play and reopens then to look at Olivia. He sits down on stage, pulls her to him and starts to sing to her.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
_

Olivia lets a small tear run down her cheek which he quickly wipes away with his thumb. He takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes again. He continues to sing to her while the crowd slow danced with their partners.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I

At the end of the song Patrick took Olivia into his arms and kissed her forehead. After about a couple of minutes of hugging the walk out of the party and headed back home. Olivia turned to Patrick with a smile and a red nose looking so adorable that Patrick just wanted to hold her all night and tell her it was alright. "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for taking me."

Patrick smiled back at her and said, "No problem, anytime you wanna get out just tell me and I'll be there." He wrapped his arm around her and they walk home. Olivia ended up staying with him for the night. Olivia and Patrick started making out a little but didn't want to rush things. She really liked him and didn't want to ruin something that could actually work out. Beside she did have school tomorrow so she needed her sleep and he had a test that he needed to study for. While she slept in his bed, Patrick stayed up studying until the sun rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Liars and Deceit

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 8: Liar and Deceit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of weeks now that Patrick and Olivia had been hanging out. When Patrick asked Olivia to go out with him she was surprised and didn't think she would ever be able to give her heart to anyone else after Isaiah. There was something about Patrick that made her feel that love could actually be possible again. He made her feel like a princess and worthy of everything he's given her. She felt a sense of confidence around him that she didn't feel around Isaiah. She didn't know if I was because of the age difference but it was possible that a higher maturity level was a main reason. Either way Olivia felt safe and protected in his arms as the laid with one another.

At 6:30 a.m. Patrick's alarm went off. He shifted in bed and saw it empty. They had been sleeping in the same bed together but they hadn't had sex yet. He turned to get up but was stopped by Olivia in a robed stand over him. He smiled and whispered, "Good morning babe"

Olivia bent over and placed a warm kiss on his lips and whispered, "Morning to you too" Olivia smiled down at him and crawl on top of him sitting her behind straight up on his stomach.

Patrick was so amazed and turned on by this girl. He saw her pick up his French book and opened it up. He laughed at her thinking she wouldn't possible know anything about the language to help him. That was until he heard her speak. She smiled down at him and began her quizzing. "Quel est votre nom?"

Patrick sat up and answered, "Je m'appelle Patrick et moi voudrions vous embrasser." Olivia laughs at him and shook her head pushing him back down. She continues to quiz him. He got distracted very easily.

Patrick was getting all of the answers right but finding himself having a hard time focusing of answering him. He would occasionally rub Olivia up her thighs and almost make it to her panties but Olivia would playfully slap his hands away. The next thing he tried was squeeze her breast which Olivia openly let him do. In fact, her placed her hand over his and rubbed and squeezed with him. Olivia put the book down and worked her other breast on her on. She felt him hardened stiff against her bottom. Olivia began grinding herself against his hard toned abs. She threw her head back and moaned out in pleasure. She stripped herself of her robe and moved her naked body over his erection.

Patrick looked at her body and groaned, "Holy fuck."

Olivia opened up her eyes and hooked her fingers around the waist band of his boxers. He lifted his hips up to left her pull them off. Olivia straddled his waist and teased the tip of his hardness with the heat and moisture radiating from her opening. She allowed the tip of him enter into her before she pull away and did again. She repeated this for about thirty more seconds went she finally sank down on top of him. She began riding him at a slow and steady rhythm but quick sped up the pace as her belly rolled and grind harder. She bit her and ran her hands threw her hair giving Patrick a better view of her bouncing breast. He sat up and took one of her perky nipples into his mouth and teased it then did the same to the other. Wrapped his big hands around her small waist and flipped them both. Patrick then became in control of the pace but Olivia still didn't stop giving all she had. Olivia moaned out her orgasm as she felt Patrick release in her too with a grunt. He rolled them were she was on top not laying her head on his chest. "You are incredible."

"So are you. Thanks" Olivia whispered getting up to prepare ready for school.

"No thank you. Liv?"

She turned to him and asked "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Olivia smiled and lower her head again to kiss him and replied, "I love you too. Crap I have to go. Good luck on that midterm today."

"Thanks I'll see you after you get out." He watched her leave to go to her apartment to get showered up and dressed.

Olivia left the apartment about ten minutes later and made it to school in seven minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was in Brad's class talking to Casey and Jaysen as they worked on their in-class project. Chloe was working with another group but turned to catch glimpses at her every so often. Olivia and Casey were laughing and sticking tape of Jaysen's eyelids while he was trying to fall asleep.

Brad looked at the class to make sure they were doing their work right. Brad was especially happy to see Olivia doing so well. He turned his attention back to his test grading. It was sad to say he let Olivia get by with everything, but it wasn't like she ever did anything wrong so Brad didn't feel too bad.

The bell was about to ring in three minutes. Olivia and Casey gathered their books and book them in their backpacks. Casey thumped Jaysen's ear lightly just to wake him up. He popped his head up quickly and stuffed his things in his bag.

Olivia went up to Brad and handed him her group's project. As soon as the bell rang Olivia and Casey walked to their lockers. They were talking when Chloe came up next to them and asked for Olivia.

"Olivia?" She asked timidly

Casey gave her a scowling look and was ready to pounce if Chloe said anything stupid that would hurt her friend. She stood there with her arms folded under her chest, knees locked, and ready to fight.

Olivia turned to Chloe also. "Yeah?"

Chloe exhaled her breath that she was holding hoping Olivia would even speak to her. "Um, could I talk to you a minute?" She looked at Casey who was seriously about to kick her ass if she didn't say something quickly. "Alone?"

As if speaking in some kind of code, Olivia turned to Casey and signaled an 'I'll catch up with you later' expression towards her. Casey nodded at Olivia and glared at Chloe as she walked pass her.

When Casey was out of range Olivia asked, "What do you want?"

Chloe liked her lips and looked down. "Olivia, please, I need your help." She began with tears.

Olivia frowned and asked, "With what? Are you okay?"

Chloe frantically shook her head no and began breaking down, "Olivia, I-I-I'm pregnant"

Olivia could have said a lot of things behind this but decided to be the better person. Chloe was about to fall but Olivia caught her and let her rest her head on her shoulder. While Chloe sobbed on her should Olivia rubbed her back and shushed her. "Do you know for sure?"

"Yes, I went to a free clinic and took like a gazillion ept tests all positive" Chloe wiped her eyes harshly and added, "I don't know what to do"

"Well, do you know who the father is?"

"Blake, he said he didn't want anything to do with it. He told me to abort it and I can't you know I can't Liv-"

"Olivia" Olivia corrected. She shuddered at Blake's name. Though she was talking to Chloe she still didn't want her getting the impression that they were back to normal. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you plan on going through with it? I mean I know your mom and if she ever found out you were pregnant you'd be skewered." Olivia stood up and looked at Chloe and asked in a whisper trying her hardest not to cry, "How could you?"

Chloe looked at Olivia, ashamed and replied, "I'm sorry Olivia. I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please I'm begging you please forgive me!"

Olivia squinted her eyes at Chloe. "Chloe, how could you do that and expect me to help you? I mean what is it that you want from me? What am I suppose to do? Why are you even telling me?"

"I just need your help!" Chloe put her face in her hands and cried, "I just need a friend again, please."

Olivia stared at her for a bit before finally coming to a mental agreement. She stuck out her hand to Chloe and said "Get up"

Chloe looked up at Olivia in surprise and took her hand. As soon as she got up and wrapped Olivia in a tight hug and cried, "Thank You!"

Olivia helped her up and walked her to the lunchroom where Casey and Jaysen were awaiting. Casey was talking to Jaysen but he his attention was behind her looking at Olivia and Chloe. Casey look over her shoulder and out of the corner of her eye could her see Olivia. "Hey, Liv what's up…" Casey trailed off once she turned around fully and saw who was tagging along. "Oh, you. What you want?" Casey started. "You turned your back on th-"

"Case it's ok" Olivia cut her off and turned to Chloe. "Why don't you sit down?"

Chloe looked over at Casey and Jaysen. "Are you sure?"

Casey rolled her eyes and said honestly, "No" she turned and looked at Olivia and send her a 'what the fuck' expression to her. Olivia mouthed to Casey, 'I'll explain later.' Casey turned back to Chloe and added, "But I guess you could sit with us."

"Thank you guys so much-" Chloe started but Casey and Jaysen cut her off with their attitudes.

"Yeah, uh huh," Jaysen said

"Whatever" Casey said getting back to eating her lunch.

Chloe was getting tired of the tension and sighed, "Look you guys, I'm really sorry-"

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you're a lying two-faced bitch who doesn't have a problem with coming back to use your friend, the only person who only gave a damn about you."

Chloe looked at Casey trying to figure out what she knew, "What-"

Casey smirked and finished, "Yeah Olivia told me about the times she use to take up for you and literally would get her ass kicked for you. And yet this is how you repay her?!" Casey had the whole lunchroom looking at this point. Olivia was just standing there trying to find the perfect spot to stop Casey at. Although she didn't let it get far before she stopped her, Olivia still wanted Chloe to feel just a little bit of the embarrassment and humiliation that she caused her to feel.

"Casey" Olivia called but it didn't stop her.

"And then you go and call her a liar and a slut practically in front the whole student body!" Casey cared on paying no mind to Olivia.

"Casey" Olivia called a little louder.

"Not to mention how your sick sonovabitch boyfriend tried to hurt her again!"

"CASE!"

Casey turned to Olivia and yelled "what!"

"Calm down, really, it's ok now." Olivia assured her and sat down at the table and they ate the lunch in silence for the remainder or the lunch period.

When the lunch bell rang Olivia and Casey walked out of the lunchroom with Chloe following behind. At least they thought she was behind them. Suddenly they heard a shriek behind them. The both turn around and Blake was there pinning Chloe to a locker. Olivia was momentarily frozen of Blake but she unfroze and ran over to them and kicked Blake in the back of the leg. "You bastard let her go!"

Blake only hissed and turned around toward Olivia. He got a sick grin on his face and started walking towards her. "Olivia, gee I never thought we be in this situation again. I would say I'll first encounter pleasing wouldn't you? How about a little déjà vu?"

Olivia got in her fight stance and growl, "Bring it."

Blake grabbed at her but Olivia blocked him. She ran around him and kicked him in the back of the knee. He wobbled a little but otherwise was not affected by it. Blake turned around and lifted Olivia by her underarms and slammed her into a locker. This wasn't quite playing out as Olivia had expected so she began getting a little terrified. She didn't want Blake touching her so she tried to throw punches at him. He blocked every last one of them and laughed.

Out of her blue Olivia fell back to her feet and found Blake on the floor next to her. She looked up to see what had happened and saw Casey putting him in a head lock with him scratching at her hands. Although Casey was being just a total bad ass today, Olivia was very grateful for her. Olivia knelt down on her knees and got in Blake's face and firmly warned, "If you come near her again, I will hurt you so bad that you great grandchildren will feel the effects of it."

"Oh yeah?" Blake smirked "Maybe you should ask Chloe what's going on. I'm assuming she already to you she was pregnant right?"

"What the hell does that have to do with you?" Olivia hissed "You didn't want anything to do with the baby!"

"Oh contrary! See at first I didn't, but then I came up with a deal that Chloe just couldn't refuse. You see Olivia I made a deal with Chloe stating that if she did what I asked her to do I'd be willing to support and provide for everything that she and her baby would need, I return for you."

Olivia frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Yes that's right your dear old friend Chloe sold you out. In fact if the truth be told it was her idea to bargain you anyway. Apparently she had seen the way I looked you and all the type of shit."

Olivia turned to Chloe and looked at her in confusion and started, "Chloe, can you explain? I don't understand. Why would you-"

"Oh come on Olivia let's cut the crap okay?" Chloe snapped "I was tired of always being under your shadow. I knew he wanted you all along. What fucking guy doesn't! He had a good offer to offer me and I needed it so I figure, hey, why the hell not? But then I tried to back out of it and he got mad okay!?"

Olivia's mouth was gapped open and she didn't know what to say. Casey was looking the same but angrier. Casey growled and ran towards her, "You fucking bitch!"

Olivia gasped and grabbed Casey before she could ram Chloe into the floor. Once she had Casey settled down she walked toward Chloe and said calmly, "How could you do that to me, wait you know I don't want to know. So from this day forward don't ever come near me or my friends again." Olivia walked away with Casey by her side.

Casey was so angry. She looked over at Olivia and her heart broke for her. She could look into her eyes and tell she was hurting but staying strong and not crying. She wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder for comfort. "It's ok Liv you've still got me and Jaysen."

Olivia smiled fake smile at Casey and whispered, "I know, thanks."

"Liv, you know you don't have to put on the strong act for me. I'm not going to judge you." Casey encouraged.

As soon as Casey said that Olivia broke into sobs. Casey wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder. "It's ok just let it out."

After about three minutes later Olivia and Casey walked down the hall to their next class. Olivia walked with Casey to her next class since it was her aid hour. She was a student aid and tour guide for Principal DuShawn.

She walked into his office and cringed when she saw the mess. Olivia decided that since he wasn't in there at the time she would surprise him by straightening things up a bit. She placed thing in their rightful order. The files that he had left out on his desk Olivia assumed he still needed so she didn't touch them. She finished cleaning his office and sat at the student aid desk.

As if right on cue the principal walked in with a couple and a boy walked in. The boy looked like her was a sophomore or junior. The principal was about to usher the parents into the office but thought it was still a mess. Olivia said him hesitating to go in and said, "It's safe Mr. DuShawn."

He nodded and peaked inside "Wow Olivia you are a miracle worker, thanks." He turned to the boy and his parents and introduced them to Olivia, "Oh this is Olivia my student aid and tour guide. She would be glad to give you a tour around the build if you like."

The boy looked Olivia up and down and said, "Sure." Olivia paid not mind to the boy gesture but rolled her eyes.

The principal ushered the parents in to his office leaving Olivia and the boy out in the lobby. Olivia grabbed her beeper out of the desk drawn, "So…you got a name?"

The boy seemed distracted by her outer appearance rather than her voice but chose to answer her question, "Yeah, Ian Sanchez."

"Oh okay then Ian. You ready?"

Ian nodded and Followed Olivia out of the room. Olivia decided to start with the second floor of the school and make their way down.

"So where are you from?"

"California"

"Cool"

When they made it to the second floor Olivia opened the door to the empty biology lab. "This is we dissect stuff as you can see they supply is with the material we need." Olivia gave him the rest of the tour. By the time she was finished it was time for her to go to her next class.

"Thanks for the tour Olivia" Ian winked at her and walked away with his parents.

Casey walked up behind her "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure but I think I just gave him a tour for nothing." Olivia shook her head and followed Casey into the gym. While Casey got ready for Softball practice Olivia got changed into her swimsuit.

As soon as school was over Olivia rushed to get home to see would Patrick's mid-term went. When she made it to her build she came to an abrupt stop and thought she was dreaming. There she saw standing before her was Isaiah.

AN: I hope everyone likes it so far. If you're wondering, 'why is she keeping it so suspenseful?' we it's because I know what it's like to read stories that are bored and don't keep my adrenaline going, so I'm intentional trying to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. But as a vote I would most definitely like to know what you want to happen next. What would you like to see? Just review and tell me what you want. Thank you all.


	9. And the winner is…

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 9: And the winner is…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked slowly up to Isaiah with a shock look on her face. "I-Isaiah, oh my God what are you doing here?"

Isaiah made his way over to her with a rose in his hand. "I'm off for Christmas break, so I thought I'd come and visit you." He handed her the rose and kissed her cheek. When he tried to kiss her lips Olivia pull away and lowered her head to avoid eye contact. He quickly took notice to this gesture and looked at her strangely. "Liv? Baby what's wrong?"

"Isaiah look…I…this isn't a good time right now. We can't." Olivia tried to explain but her words weren't coming out as clear as her intended that to be.

"Olivia what's going on?" Isaiah looked deep into her eyes and his eyes widened at the realization that there has someone else. "Oh…th-there's someone else isn't there?"

Olivia exhaled closing her eyes and nodded in responds. "Yeah."

"Um well I'm happy for you then." Isaiah said a little hurt but yet understanding. He understood that Olivia needed someone to be with and protect her from her lunatic mother. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. This made him question how long after he left did she start dating again. "So how long have you two been going out?"

Olivia looked up and answered, "Almost a month now."

"Oh…Is he good to you?" Isaiah asked scuffing heel of his shoes on the concrete sidewalk.

Olivia smile slightly and whispered, "Yeah"

"That's good, that's all I wanted to know" Isaiah sighed in relief at knowing she was in good hand. They stood in silence for a while before Isaiah spoke again, "So how has school been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Eh, it's ok. It would be better if you wer-" He started but a voice cut him off.

"Woohoo!" Patrick came running to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and twirled her around, "I so got an A!"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you babe! But you know you have to put me down."

"What if I don't" Patrick kissed her neck playfully, nibbling and making pig noises.

Olivia giggled and turned a very bright red, looking at Isaiah over Patrick's shoulder. When Patrick put her down he turned are and saw Isaiah. "Uh, Hey, who are you?"

Olivia jump in to introduce them to each other. "Patrick this is my friend Isaiah, Isaiah this is Patrick…my boyfriend."

Her words hit him like a nuclear bomb. 'my friend Isaiah' played through his head as her reached out and shook the guys hand. "Wow, nice to meet you." He said, trying to put together his heart, but the pieces were the size of ashes.

Patrick just cocked a brow and said, "Yeah, you too." He turned to Olivia and kissed her lips and asked, "So, you wanna get your friends and celebrate?"

Olivia smiled and said, "You know it." She turned to Isaiah and asked, "You wanna come?"

"Not exactly how I imagined spending my Christmas but sure." Olivia frowned slightly at him pleading with her eyes for him not to say anything. "Yeah I'll go."

Olivia smiled and said, "Great just let me go up and change, call Casey and Jaysen."

Isaiah looked at her and asked, "Hey, What about Chloe?"

Olivia just ignored him and ran upstairs, leaving Patrick and Isaiah alone.

As soon as Olivia left them there was awkward silence between them. Patrick, being the more outgoing one of the two broke the ice. "So…how long have you known Olivia for?"

"Ah, since middle school,"

Patrick smirked and added, "That's funny. I've met all of her friends but you. She never mentioned you."

Though that fact crushed Isaiah he thought of a logical excuse to why Olivia probably didn't mention him, "Well, I've been gone for a while so that's probably why."

"Oh yeah? Where did you move to?"

"I moved to Japan, my folk got jobs there and relocated, and my sister is in college on campus and being that I'm under age I was not allow to stay at home by myself without a legal guardian."

"Eh, that sucks. Liv must have been devastated." Patrick said leaning against the apartment building.

"Apparently not that much," Isaiah said mumbling under his breath.

"Olivia is just so special you know?" Patrick started

Isaiah smirked and proclaimed "I know man, that's why I dated her." He quickly tried to figure out a cover up. "I mean I-"

"What are you guys out here talking about?" Olivia smiled coming down the steps.

Patrick was just recovering from the new unexpected info. He looked up at Olivia and all thoughts were forgotten. She looked so beautiful as always. He looked at her skin and noticed that it was something erotic how the sun set light reflected against her skin. Patrick was so into her that he didn't notice that he wasn't the only one who was checking his girlfriend out.

Isaiah's mouth had dropped open to the floor. She was everything and more of what he remembered. "Wow, um, y-you look great Olivia."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Thanks" after standing there about 7 minutes being stared at Olivia saw Casey and Jaysen walking up to them. Olivia turned and saw that they both were still looking at her, "Ok guys you can snap out of it now."

Casey walked up to them and said, "Hey guy- whoa shit!" Olivia's eyes widened and Casey quickly recovered, "Isaiah, I didn't know you were here, how's it been?"

"Good, great actually what about you?"

"Ah same old, school, softball and stuff you know, Liv can I speak to you for a moment?" Casey pasted a faked smile on her face until she and Olivia were out of ear distance "Olivia, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't Know Casey, I-"

Casey closed her eyes and asked, "Please don't tell me you're breaking up with Patrick."

"What- of course I'm not Case. I would never. He's been too good to me and…I love him."

"Good. I'm sorry but Isaiah left-"

"Case he didn't have a choice. But there isn't going to be any choosing around here, I love Patrick and nothing is going to change that. I mean Isaiah and I can still be friend…right?"

Casey turned and saw Isaiah looking at Olivia she turned back to Olivia and shrugged, "I don't know babe. Look at the way he's looking about you."

Olivia caught a little glimpse of him looking at her and sighed. "Oh god Casey, what the fuck am I going to do?"

They both walked back over to the guys. Jaysen and Patrick where talking about sports and Isaiah was just standing there pretending like he was listening but in all actuality was paying more attention to Olivia.

Patrick turned and saw Isaiah staring at Olivia. He wanted to know more about this dating thing but decided to grill him on it during the party. Patrick walked over to Olivia and kissed her, "You ladies ready to go party?"

Casey began dancing yelling, "Oh yeah! WOO!" She realized something and quickly said, "Wait a minute ok?" When they nodded Casey ran up the stair into the apartment building.

"I wonder where she's off to" Patrick said laughing at Casey's hyper demeanor.

Olivia laughed and answered, "I got a feeling I know."

About a good five minutes later, Casey came running back down the steps, giggling. Olivia and Patrick had pulled away from making out a bit and turn to see Casey getting chased by Anthony.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes at the two and asked, "Now are you two love bugs ready?"

They both yelled, "Uh huh!"

"Alright let's go." Olivia said wrapping her arm around Patrick's waist as they began walking. Casey and Anthony walked with their arms around each other while Jaysen walked beside them talking on his cell phone. Olivia and Patrick walked the same with Isaiah walking beside them.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the club. Patrick ordered drinks for all of them and they went to dance floor. Casey grabbed Anthony and they ran to dance, "This is our song!" Anthony just smiled proudly. He was happy to let the world know that Casey Novak was his smart beautiful unique girlfriend. Casey started grinding her hips into his as the beat of the music engulfed them. Anthony felt himself becoming very aroused and began pulling Casey into a hard hot make out session. They decide to sit on the lounging couch to do there making out.

When Olivia turned to Casey she saw where they were going. She laughed and shook her head at the two. She and Patrick were still on the dance floor. Olivia had her back against Patrick's stomach. She could feel his erection staring to poke at her backside and quickly turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began grinding herself into his bulging hardness. She knew what she was doing to him but decided to tease him more. She could feel Patrick growled into her neck. Olivia smiled wrinkling her nose up feeling his heat radiate through her body like a heat wave.

Olivia began grinding harder against him. She stopped because she was making herself hot. She did manage to get Patrick right where she wanted him. He began kissing her neck and gripping her ass tightly in his huge palms.

About an hour later they all were sitting at a table. They talked small talk and drank their drinks. One of Patrick's friends came and asked him to play game of pool with him and some other guys. He declined at first, not wanting to leave Olivia since Jaysen had left to go home already and Casey and Anthony were about to head out themselves. Olivia insisted that he went and had fun with his friend. "Baby go on, I'll be here when you get back."

This left Olivia and Isaiah sitting at the table together. Isaiah seemed to be a little tipsy to Olivia. She furrowed her brows and asked, "Isaiah, how many drinks have you have?"

He turned his head to her and his eyes were bloodshot red. "An amount, what's it to you?"

Olivia was slightly taken aback by his tone but brushed it off and blamed it on the alcohol. "Maybe you've had enough to drink for tonight bud." She took the drink he was nursing on and moved it away from him. When Olivia reached over to move the drink to the other side of the table she heard Isaiah gasped. She turned sharply and look at him thinking something was wrong, "What-What's wrong?"

Isaiah trailed his cold clammy fingers to the skin on her hip. He traced the long physically healed scar that ran along her beautiful body. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Olivia hissed nervously trying to pull her shirt down as far as it will go and scooted away from him.

"What happened to you right there?"

Olivia looked down and whispered, "Nothing."

"Olivia, please, even though we're not going out anymore, I can still tell when you're lying."

"Look, let's not get into this here okay?" Olivia start

"Why not? There's no one around. And I'm not sure if we'll ever get time alone without Mr. Kickass watching over your shoulder!"

"Stop! Ok? Tell me what is it that you want from me?"

"I-…." The truth was Isaiah couldn't think of anything to say, "Tell me what happen and I'll leave it alone"

Olivia took a deep breath, "Blake got me again."

"What?! Again!" Isaiah clinched his hands into a fist and growled, "When I see him again-"

"Isaiah, that won't be necessary, so just leave it alone." Olivia warned and leaned back in the booth. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned to Isaiah and answered him, "Yeah?"

"Blake…did he uh…He didn't…rape you again did he?"

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, "No…look can we not talk about this anymore…please?" Olivia asked sincerely.

"Liv, come on it's been what…almost four months now and you still haven't talk about it. Does Mr. Hotshot know?"

Olivia looked up at Isaiah annoyed, "He has a name you know and, no, he doesn't know and he will never know."

"You have to tell him."

"Oh my gosh, Isaiah please!" Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just drop it ok?"

Isaiah lowered his head, "Yeah, sorry."

Olivia looked around waiting for Patrick to come back. She looked at her watch and noticed it was ten minutes till one in the morning. She got up and excused herself from Isaiah and walked into the pool room. When she got there Patrick was sitting on a lounging couch talking to a friend. As soon as he saw her he stretch out his arms to her. "Hello gorgeous! Wanna sit on big papa's lap?"

Olivia smirked rolling her eyes at him and walk towards him seductively. She sat in his lap and instantly felt his erection press into the back of her thigh. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Olivia kissed his forehead and whispered, "I have to go home babe."

"Come, I'll walk you." Patrick said starting to get up.

Olivia pressed her hand to his chest and said, "No, you stay here and celebrate, this is your big day, I'll see you when you get home." She bent over and kissed his lips and started to walk away but Patrick wouldn't let her hand go. She turned back to him and searched his face for an explanation. All Olivia saw was love and worried. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I will feel better if I walked you ok?"

Olivia nodded and let him said goodbye to his buddies and they walked out of the pool room. "Patrick we have to drop Isaiah off at his hotel."

Patrick looked at the drunken boy and nodded. Olivia walked over to Isaiah and helped him up. "What hotel are you staying in?"

"At the Radisson Suite."

Olivia knew Isaiah was wealthy but the Radisson Suite was one of the most elite hotels in the city. Patrick was more shocked than she was. He just shook his head and help Olivia get him to his hotel.

It was about 2:45 am when Olivia arrived home. She didn't suspect anyone would be home since Brad was at parent's house for the holiday and wouldn't be back until New Year's Eve. She walked into the apartment nonchalantly and flipped on a light. There was a man sitting on the couch playing with a Swiss army pocket knife. Olivia jumped a little when she saw him. "Greg, what are you doing here?" It's was her mom's ex-boyfriend.

Greg looked up and smile sickly at Olivia and, "Well well well…didn't you grow up quickly?! You were always beautiful, but look at you now."

Olivia furrowed her brows at him, huffed and walked away into her room.

He laughed at her. "And you haven't changed a bit." Greg got up and put the knife in his back pocket. He picked up his beer bottle and followed her. "Tell me what's a hottie like you doing out so late?"

Olivia just ignored him and got some clothes out of her drawer. She walked over to put her clothes in a back and got her backpack. When she turned around she saw Greg dangling a pair of her panties in front of his face. Olivia stormed over to grab her under back but Greg pushed her back and stuffed the undergarment into his pocket.

She was really annoyed right now. "Greg, could you please give me back my underwear."

"One, condition." Greg bent over and whispered something into her ear.

Olivia backed away from the perverted man and said, "You know what, just keep them. I have plenty more." She grabbed her bags and left her apartment and went over to Patrick's for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Olivia walked into his apartment with tears running down her face, Patrick quickly goes over to her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Fucking jerk's over here again?"

"What happened? What did her do to you?" Patrick slurred being a little tipsy.

"Damn bastard pushed me and stole my underwear. Then he told me the only way to get them back is if I dropped to my knees."

"He did huh?" Olivia nodded and Patrick walked to the door throwing his empty beer can away as he opened the door.

Olivia frowned, "Pat, where are you going?"

"Nobody messes with you and gets away with it. I'm to go talk to him."

"Pat no you can't you're too-"

"Babe chill let me handle this…just going to scare the old man is all." With that Patrick walked out of the apartment with Olivia hot on his heels.

"Babe please, you're a little too drunk for this today…come on it's not worth it." Olivia tried to pull him back into the room but he was too strong for her…even drunk.

He swaggered into her mom's apartment and walked straight up to the guy. "Listen asshole, touch her again I'm gonna kick your ass." Patrick threatened with probing his finger into Greg's chest.

Greg looked down at the finger pointed into his chest and looked back up at Patrick with a cocked eyebrow. Greg grabbed Patrick's finger and twisted it, then he elbow him in the nose causing it to bleed. "Ow…hah wow you're a little strong there big guy."

Patrick got up and panting heavily and attempted to push Greg over to no avail. Greg punch him in the stomach causing him to double over Olivia quickly ran to his side and pulled him away from Greg. Patrick blacked out and fell into Olivia's arms.

Greg smirked and walked over to them. He bent over and whispered to Olivia, "When you're ever ready for a real man you know where to find me." He kissed her cheek and walk out of the apartment.

As soon as he left the apartment Patrick came to and looked around. "Did I win?"

Olivia kissed his head and whispered, "No sweetheart, not this time."

"Awwww I'm loser! I can't even protect my own girl."

"No babe, you were great and brave…just don't do it again." Olivia said helping him up and took him back to his apartment to clean him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia helped Patrick get to bed and got him some aspirin. As soon as she knew he was sleep Olivia got up and got herself washed up and got ready for bed herself. As soon as she got into bed good her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked groggily. When she heard the voice on the other end she shot straight up, "Oh my God, where are you?" she whispered getting out of bed and walking out in the hall. "You're where!!! WHY?!" Olivia put her hand on her forehead and said, "Look stay right there I'm on my way."


	10. Fools For Love

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters expect for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 10: Fools for love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia quickly but quietly pulled on some jeans and a sweater. She scribbled down a note and set it on the night stand just in case Patrick woke up and she wasn't there. She pulled on her shoes and ran out of the door and down the street. When she got to you designated place she crept slowly around the building into the alley Isaiah told her she was. She looked behind her to make sure no one saw her. Olivia heard struggling noises from behind one of the dumpsters and ran towards it. When she got there she saw three guys standing on another guy with guns pointed at him. Olivia saw that it was Isaiah and ran to try to save him. "NO don't!!"

The guys suddenly turned around with their guns pointed at her. Olivia held her hands up in defense and said, "Ok, just please…put the guns down. I-"

"You what, Olivia?" the all too familiar voice said in her ear from behind her.

Olivia slowly turned around and came face to face with Blake Winters. "Blake" she gasped and before she could get a word out, he had her wrists in vice grips and was backing her against a building. While this was happening the guys surround Isaiah began kicking and punching him. He tried his best to block any blows to his face.

Olivia thought she heard a buzzing noise coming from her pocket but she was unable to check it. Blake began punching her in her stomach. She doubled over in pain gasping for air until eventually she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 4:30 in the morning when Patrick's cell went off. He reached blindly for it on his nightstand. When he thought he had his phone in his hand he pick it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbled groggily. He opened his eye and realized he was holding the remote control to the television and set it down. He looked around for his phone and answered. "Hello"

All he heard was grunts and rustling in the background. He pulled the phone away for a minute to see who it was calling him. The number displayed on the phone was Liv's. He quickly place the phone back up to his ear and yelled, "Liv?...Olivia, babe pick up. You acciden-"

He paused when he heard a horrific scream. He began panicking a little bit and fell out of the bed trying to put his pants on. "Olivia!" He looked around to see if he could find anything to let him know where she was. He noticed a piece of paper with a kiss print on the bottom of it

_Pat,_

_Hey baby, I had to go take care of an emergency. If you need anything just call me. I'll be at school in the pool if you want to stop bye. Remember I love you._

_,Liv_

Patrick furrowed his brows. There shouldn't have been anything there that would require that horrifying shriek he just heard. He pulled on the rest of his clothing and set out to make sure Olivia was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the alley Blake was still punching on Olivia like a punching bag. When he saw she wasn't moving he began undoing her clothing. He heard Isaiah screaming for him to stop, but he was too into her to care about anything else. Just when he was about to start on his clothes he felt himself being literally lifted off the ground and slammed into the brick building.

All of the guys surrounding Isaiah turned around and saw the larger guy slamming Blake into the building. One of guys ran towards Patrick and tried to throw himself on him but ended up knocked down on the ground. Blake had been knocked unconscious but the time Patrick pushed him down. He turned to the other guys cocked his eyebrow, "Ok, who's next?" they all look at each other and scattered off in different directions.

Once Patrick was sure he had scared them off he ran over to Olivia and knelt down by her. He had to take her to a hospital and quickly. He picked up his and was ready to call the cops when Olivia gained consciousness. "Pat," she gasped out and immediately tried to sit up but Patrick placed a hand on her shoulders, "No, don't try to get up I'm gonna call for help ok?"

Despite the pain she was feeling right now Olivia found a way to sit up, "NO!...don't, I'm ok. See?" She held out her arms to him.

He saw all the bruises and scrapes but didn't see and broken bones. "Ok, but I am taking you to a clinic."

"But-" she tried to protest but Patrick wasn't buying it.

"No, Olivia you are going to a clinic and I don't wanna hear anything else about you not wanting to." He said sincerely but with all the love he had in his heart.

Isaiah was just looking him, jealous that he was able to convince her to go get help and he wasn't. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that the night those bastards attacked her.

However, he was pulled out of his self-pity party by Patrick lending him a hand and helping him up. After Patrick helped him up he turned all his attention back to his main concern. Patrick looked down at her body and just remembered she was naked when he found them. She was now fully clothed and ready to go home. He knew he had to ask her eventually. "Olivia, before I came did he do anything thing…to you? I'm only asking you because you didn't have on any clothes on."

Olivia blushed deeply out of embarrassment, "No."

"Olivia baby you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not here to judge you."

"No…nothing happened."

Isaiah was seriously getting tired of her denial. "Come off of it Olivia. You know you were raped! Why do you try to pretend it didn't happen?! Just tell him!"

Olivia got wide eyed and yelled, "Isaiah, stop it!!!...please" she began crying.

"I'm sure your lover boy will still love you after you tell him

"Please! Stop! I hate you! I fucking hate you Isaiah!!

Patrick got in Isaiah's face and asked, "Aye, what the hell is wrong with you? Huh? She already feels bad enough. But she had to come out here you save your sorry ass and look where it got her. If she did go out with you, no wonder she doesn't want to be with you anymore. You don't deserve her. I have had enough of you bad mouthing her, and you will not disrespect her or her privacy in front of me. If she wants to tell me I trust her to come to me when she ready." Patrick backed off him and attended back to Olivia. He picked her up and began walking her to a clinic. He turned back around and said, "You should come along to get checked out."

Isaiah followed behind feeling super guilty as they headed towards the nearest clinic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clinic

Olivia was the first to get checked out. The nurse called her in and patched her up in a matter of 15 minutes. She made sure that there was there wasn't any internal bleeding or permanent damage. When all was clean, the nurse wrote her up a prescription for painkillers. "Here you are Miss Benson, you're free to go. Remember take two of those every six hours as needed. If you need anything else just give us a call."

Olivia gave her a small nod and took the prescription and walked out of the room to Patrick's waiting arms. Patrick held her in his arms and look down on her at her. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you take me home now?"

"Sure, but maybe we should talk though." He kissed her forehead and asked, "You wanna wait on Isaiah?"

"I think he can manage by himself." She turned and looked at Isaiah sitting down on the bed in the exam room.

"Liv, I think we should wait for him, just to make sure he gets to his hotel room safely."

Olivia huffed and mumbled "Ok."

About 20 minutes later Olivia and Patrick were on their way back home after dropping Isaiah off at his suite. Patrick turned to Olivia and asked, "So, you gonna tell me what happened to you?"

Olivia turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Since they were right in front of their building now, Patrick stop and turned her all the away to him. "Liv, baby, were you raped?"

Olivia dropped her head and began sobbing. "I didn't want it to happen…I tried to figh-"

Patrick took her into a tight hug wrapping his arms around her to protect her. "Shshsh, it's ok sweetie, I'm here I'm not going to let anything happened to you again" Patrick could feel the tears threatening to fall from his own eyes but fought the urge. He loved Olivia to death and hated to see her crying and hurt. He held her in his arms until she stopped crying.

They walked up the stairs together. When they got up to the room Olivia turn to Patrick and said, "I…think I'm going to stay at my place tonight. I just need to be alone." Olivia whispered goodnight and unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in.

Patrick tried to stop her but she closed the door too soon. He rested his head on the doorframe and stare at her closed door hoping she'd change her mind. When he realized she didn't he walked into his apartment and lied in bed staring at the ceiling. He had not been able to sleep so he stayed up all morning thinking about Olivia.

Three hours later Patrick had to get up and go to class. He made sure he showered up before going. He was so nervous about his next exam. Normally Olivia would sat on his stomach and quiz him on it. He knew now he was probably going to fail. As soon as he was done with his shower her got dress, he got his books, and left off for class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was sitting in geometry class falling to sleep. She was so tired. She was never one to fall asleep in class. "Miss Benson!"

Olivia sat up in her seat with a quickness. "Yes?"

Her math teacher didn't really like her anyway. "Seemingly, sleeping in my class is more entertain to you what is the area- without looking in the books or your notes-of a trapezoid.

"One half height times base 1 plus base 2"

The teacher looked very frustrated that Olivia was never paying attention but always got every question right. "Correct. Don't go to sleep in my class again. Now, students, for homework do sections ten through twenty-five!"

Olivia was the first to get up. She went to Brad's room and found a sub there instead of him. She slowly made her way into the room and opened up Brad's cabinet and got her gym bag out. She looked back at the lady sitting in Brad's desk and asked, "What happened to Brad?"

The Lady looked up and saw Olivia standing over the desk, "Oh he had to make errands for the rest of the day, but he should be back tomorrow or after school."

"Oh ok." Olivia grabbed Brad's apple off of his desk and began eating it. "So…what's your name?"

"Ms. Diane Parley" she stuck her hand out to Olivia for her to shake. "I think I know your name"

Olivia hopped on the desk and asked, "Oh, really? What is it then?"

"You're Olivia…right."

Olivia started giggling and said, "C'mon there are like what…three or four other girls name Olivia in this school!"

"Ah but Olivia one have been refer as the beautiful Olivia." Ms. Diane teased.

Olivia blushed deeply and hopped back off the desk. She picked up her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Well I guess I better go. Nice meeting you."

Ms. Diane smiled at her and said, "You too sweetheart. Have a nice day."

"You too! Bye"

Olivia made her way to the pool. Her coach told her to get dressed quickly. 2 minutes later Olivia came out with her bathing suit on with a shirt on over it.

"Olivia is there a reason you're wearing a shirt over your suit. You know the policy. You have to take it off. Sorry kiddo."

Olivia looked around and tilted her head to remove the shirt. Immediately she heard the other girls gasp. Olivia rolled her eyes and waited for the coach to give further instructions.

The coach herself was flabbergasted at the bruises, scrapes foot and handprints on her body. "UH, girls take the period to practice on your freestyle laps and back strokes, Olivia come with me."

Some of the girls were still looking at Olivia when they were walking out. The coach took Olivia to her office and told her to have a seat. "Olivia, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"No, something is going on. You have to tell me-"

"Correction I don't have to tell you anything! And I don't need your help!"

"Ok, Olivia, I have no other choice but to sit you out for the remainder of the season"

Olivia's eyes widened "What?! Coach Mendez I'm the swimmer you got!"

"And I'm will risk it all if anything happens to any of my girls."

"Coach please, I'm fine. I promise."

"Olivia, you really need to tell someone what's going on. Is your dad doing these things to you?"

"No!...I mean no, I don't know where my father is."

"Your mom?"

"Nobody ok? Please just let me deal with this myself." Olivia begged with sad puppy eyes.

Coach Mendez couldn't resist them so she gave Olivia a warning, "I'm letting you off this time, but Olivia next it's no free pass I'm taking this straight to Social."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks you so much" Olivia ran out of the office and jumped straight into the pool.

By the time school was out she and Casey were on their way to Olivia place. Olivia had to help Casey get ready for Anthony's homecoming dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got to Olivia's building Olivia dragged Casey up the steps and into her room. Olivia did her makeup and hair and pulled out a beautiful dress from her mom's closet. "Oh my god liv! Are you sure I can borrow this…it's hot!" Casey just held the silk fabric in arms and look at it in the mirror against her body.

Olivia gave her a big smile and mumbled, "Yeah, she'll never know it's gone." Olivia watched for a moment before chuckling, "Case, go put it on…you weirdo!"

Casey laughed and ran to the bathroom. Olivia shook her head and smirked at her friend. About five minutes later Casey came out of the restroom looking like a fairytale princess. Olivia can admit she felt a peg of jealousy toward the hot scarlet. "So…how do I look?"

"You're hot!" Olivia looked her up and checked to make sure there were no loose seams or stains in the dress. When her eyes roamed her friend's body and felt a feeling of inadequateness about her body. But Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when she looked down at Casey's shoes. "Oh shit no!...pull those off!"

"What?! These are the ones that I just bought though!"

"No…Case take them back tomorrow you are so not wearing those with that dress. You look like a dork."

"They were on sale."

"I don't care if they were fifty cent you are not wearing them. C'mon follow me." Olivia led her into her mother's room and began throwing out shoes. It seemed like Serena had a younger looking variety of clothing than she did.

"Wow Liv you mom sure knows how to shop."

Olivia chuckled. She found herself having to constantly having to hide the empty liquor bottles that she came across in her mom's closet. Getting frustrated, Olivia stood up and looked at a particular box at the top shelf of the closet. Olivia attempted to jump to get the box but wasn't able to reach. Casey saw her struggling and stepped in. She got the box down like it was a piece of cake and turned to Olivia with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes playful and took the box from her. When she opened it she gasped. It was a pair of show that went perfectly with the dress. Olivia hurried up and took them out of the box, "Here put them on and walk around in them a little."

Casey did as she was told and the shoes began to adjust to the soles of her feet. About an hour and a half later there was a knock at her door. Olivia looked through the peephole and saw Anthony's big head in the way.

"Casey…your colossal headed boyfriend his here."

"Liv! He doesn't have a big head and you shouldn't tease him."

Olivia shook her head and opened the door for him. "Whatever."

Anthony came inside and glared at Olivia. "I heard that."

"Good it was meant for you to."

"LIV!" Casey warned from Olivia's room.

Olivia sighed and tried her best not to shoot out anymore jokes about Anthony's head. Olivia looked him up and complimented him. "You look nice."

Anthony got a confident look on his face and responded, "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah don't get too confident, I don't want your head to get any bigger than it already is." Olivia mumbled

When Casey came out of Olivia's room Anthony's nervousness came crashing back down on him. He couldn't speak and she had made him officially tongue tied. "H-hi! w-wow…um you..you look nice." He stuttered trying to control himself, but truly looking at Casey had taken him on a journey of more soothing and sweeter than chocolate could and more delicate than the single red rose that he bore in his right hand for her.

Casey blushed and became slightly nervous herself. She made her way to the door and Anthony. Olivia looked at the two and smiled a sweet and happy smile for both of them. She grabbed her camera off the counter and said, "Ok you two love birds smile for the camera!"

Anthony gave Casey the rose and kissed her pink luscious kiss-me lips. He couldn't help himself. Then he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist as Olivia took pictures of them. Olivia began getting too into it until Anthony announced, "Liv we have to go our limo is waiting"

"Limo!" Olivia calmed herself down and said, "Well you two have fun." She signaled for Casey to call her before they left out the door with linked arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in the limo ten minute and they were already sucking faces. Olivia made sure she put back up makeup in Casey's hand bag. Anthony began kissing Casey down her neck. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. About ten minutes later the pulled up to the holiday inn suites and were escorted into the ballroom.

Anthony led them to the area where they got their pictures taken. They positioned them where Casey's back was again his young toned chest. He nibbled on her ear before the man shot the picture causing Casey show off her beautiful smile.

After that, Anthony led them to the drink table and got her a drink. He introduced her to a couple of his friends and danced the rest of the night. Anthony never felt comfortable around people but Casey brought that side of him out. He was never ashamed with her. In fact he'd never been more proud. They were dancing when Casey pulled away gently and kiss him. "This is really nice but…I have to use the ladies room to freshen up a bit."

"I don't see why because you're perfect." He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Charm will get you anything you want tonight." Casey winked at him before walking off to the restroom.

Just as soon as she left, they came like vultures. Two guys, that always tormented him in class, walk up to him. He decided to ignore them and walk away. They followed him. "So have you hit that ass yet prissy boy?"

The other guy laughed and exclaim, "See I told you he was gay!"

Anthony had had enough, "I am not gay! As a matter of fact I bet I've gotten more than you! And every ounce of it was good!" he stopped when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned his body sharply and in a panic, "Casey" he whispered

Before he could explain anything she came up to him and threw the rose back at him, and hurried out to the limo.

"Casey, wait please! Let me explain!" he ran after her. When he caught up with her he grasped her hand to stop her.

Casey shrugged his hands off of her and hissed, "I class I know that now I'm just a good lay to you! Tell me, was I good enough when you were shoving your tongue down my throat?!"

"Casey, please listen to me. It wasn't like that you have to believe me. Alright I just got so frustrated. These guys are always torturing me and teasing me every fucking day! I got tired of it! I'm so sorry I said some things that were just plain dumb to say. I was a jerk and an idiot to let them get the best of me. I'm sorry Casey I'll never let that happen again I swear."

Casey thought about it and wiped the tear from her eye and nodded her head. "Ok, I forgive you, but please…I've been hurt once. Please do hurt me too."

Anthony wrapped his arms around her and held her in the most loving arms he was able to provide. "Shh I'm sorry Casey, please don't cry. You're too beautiful."

Casey smirked over her tears, "Cornball."

"I know I'm a fool for you." Anthony whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey rested her head on his shoulder as he swayed with the music that was coming from the inside of the suite.


	11. Goodbye and Farwell

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 11: Goodbye and Farwell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around one in the morning and Olivia was still up. She got bored and practices on her boxing skills. It just so happened, that Patrick heard her from across the hall punching at a miniature punching bag in the middle of the floor.

When he opened the door to her apartment and immediate was turned on by what he saw. There was Olivia propped in her defensive position ready to fight. He could tell she had been practicing for a while from the amount of perspiration that was running down her hot sexy toned bronze body. She was in a very thin black sports bra and black yoga shorts. All he could think about was those long olive tone smooth legs wrapped around his waist and shoulders.

Patrick made his way to her and put on the sparing gloves and smacked them against her shoulders to get her attention. Olivia quickly by, instinct, went into action. She turn towards him and started punching into his gloved palms at triple speed. Although the gloves absorbed all of the shock from her furious punches his wrist could still feel the effects of it. His girl was strong. He stopped his thoughts and noticed the silent tears running down Olivia's cheeks. He removed the gloves as soon as saw them and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He held her as tight as her bruises would allow and bent over placing loving kisses from the top of her head to the tip of her nose. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia cast her head to the ground and shook her head.

"Liv, please talk to me." He took her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "Liv, you never have to be ashamed around me. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Olivia clutched to him and buried her face in his chest sobbing her heart out.

"It's ok baby. You've been through a lot so just let it all out. Yeah that's it let it all out." Olivia clinked to him like he was her last hope. She balled his shirt up in her fist and let out one last sob. About ten minutes later Olivia felt a little better as if a great load was lifted off of her shoulders. She looked up at Patrick and smiled her angelic smile at her. To have experienced as much as she had been through she had the most innocent look he'd ever seen.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him with chocolate orbits through her long thick black eye lashes. "Hey"

Patrick smiled down at her also. "Hey beautiful," Her kissed her lips and asked "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I missed you though." Olivia stretched out asking "How was your day?"

"It was good. I would have been better if you were in it" He kissed her full lips trying to part them with his tongue. Olivia happily parted her lips and invited him in. She moaned into his mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Olivia walked him to her bedroom and never tearing their lips from each other as they went. She lied down on her back and pulled him over her. "Fuck me." She whispered in her seductive masked voice.

Patrick pulled back slowly and looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to be sure this was what she wanted so he asked, "Are you sure?"

Olivia chuckled at him said before kissing him, "What am I a virgin?"

Patrick smirked, "No, I just thought that maybe you needed a little time that's all."

"I'm fine not shut up and get busy."

Patrick laughed at her bossiness. He snaked his fingers under her sports bra and finger her hardening nipples. Olivia lifted up so that he could pull the bra off over her head. She pulled his shirt off over his dead also. Olivia pulled his shorts and boxer briefs off as far as they could go with her hands and pull it the rest of the way down with her feet. She raked her finger tips lightly down his chest. Patrick began kissing Olivia down her neck to her chest, taking time to adore both of her caramel colored nipples between his lips before going further down. When he got to where he wanted to be and where she needed him the most, he kissed the inside of both of her of her thighs before performing his oral treatment. As soon as his lips touched her, her back arch high off of the bed. She grabbed the back of his head to bring him further to her. When he up his speed and pressure with his tongue Olivia couldn't take it anymore so she pulled him up to her lips and kissed him hard and deep. Their tongues battled with each other as Patrick thrust his hardness into her. Olivia let out a surprised squeak. Patrick leaned over and took one of her breast into his mouth and bite lightly as he moved in her. He knew this drove her crazy.

Olivia moaned breathless out "Faster." Patrick sped up the pace still moving deeper within her. Olivia began biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. She gripped his ass and bucked her pelvis hard into his. "Harder damn it!"

Patrick smirked and went a little bit harder. Apparently it wasn't to her liking because Olivia flipped them over to where she was on top. Olivia sat up on him with his erection still deep inside her. She rode him out hard all the while running her one hand threw her hair and fondle one of her breast with the other.

Watch the dazing scene before him Patrick moaned out and gripped her hips and flip them back over to where he was on top once again. "Fuck." Patrick began pounding his hips into her. Because he was so close to the edge, Patrick licked his thumb and reached down in between there hot bodies and sweep it against her bundle of nerve. Olivia came with a gasp and arched back. Just seeing her like in that flushed state, sent Patrick falling over the edge with her.

Patrick fell on top of Olivia, both breathing hard. He moved to the side of her and kissed her neck as she fell asleep in his. About an hour later, Patrick woke up and decided that he needed to leave before her deranged mother walked in on them and she was the last thing she wanted to see at that point. Olivia was stirred awake when she felt him getting out of her bed. She sat up naked and not caring. "Hey" she said stretching out and falling back on the bed again.

"Hey" Patrick began retrieving his clothing from a trail on the floor. "I'm gonna go, you coming?"

"Yeah, just let me get some things and then I'll be over."

Patrick came over and kissed her head and whispered, "Okay. See ya"

Olivia laid back down on the bed as soon as he left and smiled to herself. About a half an hour later Olivia had taken a shower and got some of her thing to take over to Patrick's apartment. Just as she was walking out her mother, drunk of course, backed her back into to the apartment and against a wall. "Where the hell do you think you're going you little slut."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony walked Casey up to her front door and turned toward her. He moved a strand of strawberry hair out of her face and took her hands in his. "I had a really nice time tonight Casey. This was the best time I've ever had and I hope it was for you too."

Casey smiled and agreed, "Yeah, it was. Thanks a lot."

They moved in to kiss but the heard someone clear her voice. "Ahem"

"Dad!" Casey said annoyed.

"Mr. Novak, hello sir…Judge…your honor." Anthony said nervously.

Casey elbowed him signaling that he just needed to shut up. "Dad what are you still doing up?"

Casey's father rose one of his brows up and replied, "Well, this is New York, you're fifteen and I told you ten o'clock."

Casey blushed and signed. "Sorry dad."

"Uh huh you've got five minutes to say your goodbyes." With that Mr. Novak went back into the house and closed the door.

Casey turned back to Anthony and blushed, "Sorry about that."

"No it's ok. I'd be concerned if you were my daughter too." Anthony said with a wink.

"Ha ha, now shut up and kiss me. You're wasting our five minutes." Casey smirked. For the rest of their five minutes the stood out on her front porch making out.

When they pulled away, Casey gave him a hug and one more peck on the cheek and walked into her house. Anthony went back to the limo and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was laying on the bed doing her homework for her math class when the phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey, Liv, what's up?" Casey asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing much, how did it go?"

"His homecoming?"

"Nah, his bar mitzvah…of course Casey what else would I be asking about. Your life isn't that adventurous.

"Thanks a lot miss 'sleeps around' Casey teased

"Bitch"

"Whore"

They both burst out laughing at each other until Olivia asked again. "So are you going to give me the juice on how it went or not?"

Casey smiled into the phone and replied, "It was really nice."

"Yeah yeah skip all that mushy stuff, how big is he?"

"Liv!" Casey whined

"Yep, I knew it! He can't even fuck an ant can he?!" Olivia was fall off the bed laughing.

"Liv! Stop it!" Casey warned but could help the grin on her face.

"Shrimpo!" Liv was laughed hysterical. "Ok, ok. I'm done."

"You are really mean" Casey said pouting. "For that I'm not telling you anything goodnight."

"Wait, Casey, I'm sorry. I was just joking." Olivia apologized.

"It's ok."

"So are you going to tell me?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Fine," Casey told her everything that happened in full detail. She chuckled when she heard the frustrated sigh in Olivia's voices.

"You mean to tell me you stayed about that long and you didn't do anything?" Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked. "Something is seriously wrong with you two."

"Well sorry, Olivia if I'm not as ready as you was." Case sassed.

"Yeah yeah, so tell me the rest."After Casey told her what Anthony had said to some boys, Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Sorry Case, but I would have dumped his ass."

"But he said he was sorry. He didn't really mean it, he was pressure."

"Casey, listen to me, I'm more experienced than you. I love the guy like he was my own brother, but if I heard my brother saying that to a girl who happened to be my best friend I would recommend her to break up with him and save her the heart. I love you too much to see you hurt Casey. If you're not going to do anything about I just want you to be careful. And-" Olivia was cut off by her mother's loud drunk voice.

Her mother opened her door without permission and yelled. "Come out here I have someone I would like you to meet. And hurry you ass up!" Her mother slammed the door.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I have to go, Case. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Liv you ok? You need me to come over. I can always call Anthony-"

"No! No, my mom has company and that would not be wise. Just…I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone before Casey could even say goodbye.

Olivia got out of bed and went to the living room to see who it was and regretted it the moment she. Olivia went to her room quickly and got her things and headed to the door.

When Serena saw what Olivia was doing she stood in front of the door and asked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" Olivia retorted not caring how her mother reacted to her harsh tone at this point.

Serena smiled at her stupidly and said in a baby voice, "No you're not. You are going to go to your room change into something nice and Greg is going to take us some place special."

Olivia averted her eyes away from her mother toward Greg who just smiled and winked at her. Olivia tried to move past Serena once more before giving up. There were a lot of strategies to get around her mother, but Olivia never even thought of hitting her mother. Once again Serena blocked her access to the door.

"Go to your room now and get dressed in something nice!" Serena gave her a push and Olivia went to her bedroom.

Olivia closed and locked her bedroom door. She pulled out a duffle back from under her bed and began packing her things. A lot of her stuff was already over Patrick's apartment so there were only few things she had left in her own home. As soon she was sure she had gotten everything she needed, Olivia opened her window. Almost immediately after she opened it, she heard her mother yelling and Greg beginning to beat on the door.

Olivia hurried up and hauled her duffle bag over her shoulder and when down the fire escape. She didn't have time to climb down the ladder so she just jumped. When Olivia landed on her feet she took off running.

Olivia had been running for over ten minutes, and she wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was she couldn't go back to her apartment building until she was sure they were gone. She also didn't want her mother getting suspicious seeing her going into Patrick's room. The last thing she wanted to do was get him in trouble.

Olivia had slowed down a bit and caught her breath. She found her standing in front of the Suite Isaiah was staying.

Olivia walked inside and asked for Isaiah's room number. She went up to his room and knocked. She heard Isaiah groan from the other side before he finally answered.

Isaiah peaked out to see who it was and as soon as he saw he opened the door wider. "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I didn't know where else to go."

"What about Casey's, or …Mr. Perfect."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have come here." She turned to leave but Isaiah caught her hand in his.

"Look, Liv I'm sorry. It's just hard seeing you with someone else. I'm sorry. Come in."

Olivia gave him a soft sad smile and took his offer. Isaiah led her inside the room and closed the door behind her.

Olivia dropped her bag and looked around the apartment. It was much bigger than her apartment. "This is …nice."

"Yeah, I think so too." Isaiah said looking at everything she looked at and then looked back at her.

Olivia turned back and looked at him. Catching him looking at her, she tilted her head little and asked, "What?"

Isaiah broke his gaze on her when he noticed he had been caught. "Oh, nothing, it's just…good to see you again, before I left."

Olivia nodded and asked. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon." He said sadly

"Oh."

"Yeah" he responded abruptly after her.

After that there was a thick uncomfortable silence between the two. Olivia looked around for a clock which read 9:30 pm. "Well, I guess I better get going. Thanks for the hide out." Olivia grabbed her bag off the floor and began heading for the door.

Isaiah rushed over before she could leave and grasped the back of her head and crushed his lips into hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. When he saw her making no move to stop him he began kissing a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. "God, you don't know how much I've missed you."

Suddenly Olivia pushed him off of her and began shaking her head. "No, Isaiah, no we can't…I can't. I will not do this to Patrick." Olivia backed away from him and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She opened the door and stepped out. Before she closed the door and said, "Goodbye Isaiah." With that she closed the door.

"Goodbye Olivia." Isaiah whispered once she had closed the door to his room and to his heart.


	12. Forgiven But Never Forgotten

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 12: Forgiven But Never Forgotten

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia left the hotel and headed back to her apartment. For some reason she felt so sad that Isaiah was leaving. Not sad as an 'oh my gosh my best friend is leaving me again' but an 'oh my gosh I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life' sad. Olivia felt guilty for feeling the way she felt about Isaiah when she had the best boyfriend of her life waiting for her at home, good friends and Brad who she still saw frequently as a father figure she never had.

Olivia shook her head and tried to clear her head of unnecessary thoughts as she walked home. When she got home, thankfully, her mother and Greg were both gone. She ran up to Patrick's door and unlocked it slowly not sure if he was sleep or not. Sure enough, she opened it and saw her boyfriend knocked out snore on the couch. She smirked, figuring she overworked him during their earlier activity.

Just as she tried to sneak pass him as quietly as possible, he woke up with a sexy smile. "It's about time."

Olivia bit her lip with a smile. "Damn, I knew I couldn't pass your ass." Olivia dropped her things where she was and walked over to him. "Not that I wanted to," she said bending over and kissing his lips.

Patrick grabbed her by her waist and deepened their kiss. She climbed into his lap and straddled him, never tearing her lips away from his.

Patrick pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes and asked, "What took you so long?" He began kissing her neck as he waited for her to answer.

"I had more homework to do and…my mom sort of starting bugging me so…. All that matters is I'm here now." She pulled his face back to hers and gently traced her tongue across his lip sucking it into her mouth before teasing him with her tongue again.

Patrick couldn't take the foreplay anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her onto her back. He tugged at the hem of her shirt up and literally ripped it off of her. Olivia just laid there giggling. Patrick then unhooked her bra and dipped his head down to take one of her perky nipples into his mouth.

All laughter stopped and was replaced with gasps of pleasure. Olivia ran her hand through his hair encouraging him to keep on with his ministration. She arched her back into him so he could take in more of her. "Oh god" she moan grinding herself into his belly.

Patrick noticed what she was doing and hurriedly undid her denim jeans and pulled them down her luscious bronze thick toned thighs. He smoothed his hands down her legs as he did this, loving to watch her quiver under his touch.

When Patrick pulled away from her nipple with a plop, he was ready to give attention to the other but something else caught his hungry eyes. Olivia felt him stop and opened her eyes. She casted her eye down at him and smiled a sly grin at him when he glanced up at her. She raised an eyebrow and asked mischievously "Is there a problem sweetheart?"

"No, not at all! You deciding to go commando on me is so fucking sexy!" Patrick began kissing down her stomach. He was about to go down on her when Olivia shocked him by flipping them. She shed all of his clothing and growled, "No foreplay, remember?"

Patrick helped her settle over his long thick hardened erection and the flipped them so that he was once again on top.

He plunged into her hard and fast. She winced just a little not being completely prepared for him. Patrick bent down and kissed her, "Sorry babe."

"S'ok, just move!" she moan grinding her pelvis into his. Patrick took the hint and start thrusting in and out of her at a fast but moderate pace. "Ohhhhh yeah harder" Olivia sank her teeth into his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Patrick began pumping into her a bit hard bumping up the pressure with each stroke. "Oh god" He moan when he felt Olivia grasp his ass with her fingertips to push him in deeper. Sweat began to glisten on the two of them as they began to come.

As soon as they came to, they snuggled up tightly together and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had pasted since Isaiah went back to Japan. Casey and Olivia were sitting in their history class waiting for the bell to ring. Fortunately to say that, Olivia had not been having any trouble as far as her mother or Blake Winters. Things were getting back to normal. Olivia was taking notes while Casey was doing early homework for all of her previous classes. Olivia turned her head to look at what Casey was doing. She smirked and shook her head, "Nerd."

Casey popped her head up and whispered, "What, I'm a nerd because I don't like rushing at the last minute trying to do my homework assignment?"

"Hmmmm, yeah, that's pretty much what I was saying." Olivia giggled.

Casey rolled her eyes and nudged Olivia with her elbow. While the girls were doing that another group of cliquish girls were whispering and motioning to them. Olivia and Casey didn't notice because they were too busy goofing off.

One of the girls from the clique approach Casey, "Hi, Casey is it?"

Casey turned to look at the bottle blonde and replied, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Jennifer, me and my friends wanted to know if you'd have lunch with us. We were noticing how cool you were and you know…just wanted to talk to you…if you don't mind." Jennifer asked.

Casey turned and looked at Olivia and then back at Jennifer. "Only if my friend can come."

Jennifer's eyes went to Olivia, "Oh…Olivia…I didn't see you there." She looked back at Casey and said, "Well I guess we can talk some other time."

Casey shrugged and said, "Oh, ok then."

Jennifer glared at Olivia and left their table. Olivia just furrowed her brows and looked back down at her notes.

Casey looked at Olivia and frowned a bit wanting to know what that was all about. "Liv?" before she could get a word out Olivia interrupted her.

"Look Casey I understand if you want to expand you circle of friendship," Olivia said as the bell rang. She got up and gathered her things. "You don't have to not go through with things just because of me. If you really want to meet those girls you can."

"But Liv, I-"

"Casey, its fine. I'll talk to you later." Olivia gave her a sad smile and walked off to her next class.

Casey just stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. After a minute she gathered her things and left the class room.

As she was walking, She ran into Jaysen who was happily coming from the restroom. "Hey Case, what's wrong?"

Casey looked up at Jaysen with a smile and say, "Hey Jay, nothing's wrong."

"Uh huh…tell that to someone who doesn't know or care when his friend is down." Jaysen said with his arms crossed.

"I don't know. One minute me and Liv are all like 'nerdy and goofy' and the next she's all down and stuff."

"Oh-kay, what happened?" Jaysen asked curiously.

"Some girl came up to me in class and was asking me to hang out with her and her little group. She didn't seem to like Olivia so I said not unless she invited Olivia then she was like no so did take her up on her offer."

"Strange, who was she?"

"All I know is her name was Jennifer." Casey said as a matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, I don't know who that is, but I'll try to find out. When I do I'll get back to you on it." Jaysen promised.

"Okay Jay, well I'll talk to you later. I have to get to class or Mr. Giovanni will skin my ass."

Jaysen just laughed at her and said, "Ok, bye Case."

"Bye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was putting on her swimsuit when she heard a noise. She hurried up and put the suit before anyone could come in on her while she was naked. When she turned around she noticed it was her coach coming through the door. Olivia hurried to get out before she had to say anything to her.

Just as she was almost out of the door she heard the husky voice, "Good afternoon Benson."

She groaned and mumbled, "Hey Coach."

The coach made her way to Olivia to check for any new scars. "Ah, nice to see nothing new."

"Yeah, coach, about that, do you think this once over every day is necessary? You know I'm starting to feel a bit violated." She laughed bitterly.

"Look, Olivia I'd just like to check up on my star athlete. I can't and will not have you hurt. Now go do your warm ups and stretches. Tell the others to do theirs too." the coach stopped her by adding. "I mean it Benson, just because you are captain, doesn't mean I'm not going to pull you off."

"Yes ma'am" Olivia responded before walking out with her whistle.

She made her way to the pool to get her teams attention. "Hey everyone lets stretch a bit and then to we are going to go straight into the laps our competition is tomorrow so we've got a lot to do."

As the period went on Olivia felt that her team was as ready as ever. She allowed them to get dressed and get an early start to their next classes.

After everyone was gone Olivia got dressed and grabbed her things. Olivia's hair was still soaked so she decided to towel dry it and let the rest air dry.

Olivia made her way to the lunchroom. When she got in there she noticed that most of the people were ate Blake's table. Olivia hurriedly walked up to get her lunch and made her way to an empty table. Casey didn't have the same lunch period with her because she decided she wanted to take Criminal Justice instead. Jaysen was doing office aid so he didn't have the same lunch with her either. Olivia knew that this week Brad was not here so she had to stay in the lunchroom to eat today. She sat with her back to Blake's popular lunch table so she wouldn't have to look at him. While she was sitting by herself she decided she would text Patrick to see how he was doing. His semester was over and he passed all of his courses so she knew he was at home sleep or watching television.

A minute later Patrick text her back saying that he missed her so bad that he started kissing her pillow. Olivia just laughed at him. And texted him back. That lasted for about ten minutes before she was rudely interrupted.

Someone had pushed Olivia's food filled tray off of the table. She looked up and saw that is was none other than Blake. Olivia moved to get up and just leave the lunchroom but Blake just pushed her back down. "Uh uh, where do you think you're going little Miss Sunshine."

Olivia was getting very annoyed and tired of him always bothering her. She hated him with a passion and wanted him to just rotten in hell. Olivia got up to leave again but was pushed back down. Chloe came up to Blake. "Leave her alone Blake, please!"

"You shut the fuck up bitch! I asked you to do one thing and you screwed up. You are a worthless piece of crap." Blake pushed Chloe. Just as she was about to hit the floor she felt herself being held up. Chloe turned to see who it was and it was Olivia's arm supporting her back.

This gesture didn't mean that Olivia forgave her, but it meant that Olivia was still a pure at heart kind of person. She knew that Chloe was pregnant and for her to see her fall and she not do anything to help and have her lose the baby her guilt would have been biting her in the ass every day. Olivia got up quickly and helped Chloe up the rest of the way. She was just about to leave afterwards when she felt two strong arms wrap tightly around her waist. She started to freak even more when she felt an erection pressing into her from behind. She was just about to start fighting when she heard a loud clunk behind her and felt the arms let got instantly. Blake had fallen to the ground and Chloe had a metal fold-up chair in her hands.

Olivia got wide eyed and looked at Chloe with the chair. Chloe had a bubble sparkling looking in her eyes that was begging for Liv to forgive her. Olivia walked over to her and looked her in the eyes and said, "Thanks."

Chloe eyes started to glisten and she began sobbing. She quickly wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her tight. She never stopped crying. Olivia didn't know what to do so she just slowly and loosely wrapped her arms around her former friend and allowed her to cry. "shhh, it's ok."

"Please, Olivia, I'm begging you to forgive me, please. I'll never ask you for anything. I totally screwed up. I'm so sorry for everything I've done and said. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't hate me anymore." Chloe just cried out.

Olivia looked around at the other students and even lunch ladies watching and gave them a stern look that said 'mine your own damn business.'

Once she got the others to stop staring she walked Chloe out of the lunchroom and to the restroom. When they were in the restroom Olivia got some tissue and handed it to her. "Chloe, I don't hate you. I hate what you did. I hate that as your best friend you didn't believe me. I forgive you, but it's not something I can forget."

Chloe wiped her eyes with the tissue and asked, "I understand completely. Can we try to be friends again?"

Olivia looked around and then back at Chloe with a pouty baby look on her face. Olivia wrinkly her nose and said "I guess so. But you are going to have a hard time with my other friend. She doesn't really like you so you've got to make her like you. But don't think you can ever try to take her play. You both are my friends, but Casey is my best friend, she's been through hell and high water with me."

Chloe nodded and followed Olivia out of the restroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was waiting for Casey outside of her home ec class so they could walk home together. She peaked through the glass window to see what she was doing. When she saw Casey she began chuckling. Casey was, attempting vainly, to bake bread. Casey got the rolls out of the over and tried to mash it with her finger to see how soft it was. When she touched it, it was as hard as a stone. In frustration Casey pick up the hard bread and threw it into the wall and yanked off her apron.

Casey's teacher was coming over to encourage her to keep trying but Casey seriously wanted to give up. "Mrs. Marian this is too hard. Why can't I just go to the store and buy the freakin' rolls! They sale them in the stupid can for about a dollar!"

Mrs. Marian laughed at her and replied, "I wish life were that simply for all of us. You don't know how your life will turn out to be so it's best that you learn how to do things for you self."

"Well how about we just cross that bridge when we get there."

Mrs. Marian just smiled at the girl and walked over to Casey's mini-sized kitchen and began teaching her. "Here let me help. For starters you forgot your yeast."

"Oh,…" While teacher was showing her how to make the bread she saw Olivia standing at the door laughing at her. Casey stuck her tongue out at her the flicked her off.

Olivia just started making goofy faces at her which caused her to start laughing.

"What so funny Ms. Novak?" Mrs. Marian asked looking at where Casey was looking. When she saw Olivia standing there she laughed at her also and motioned for her to come on in since class was almost over.

Olivia came in and walked over to them. "Hey Mrs. Marian."

"Well hello there Olivia, how have you been?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"I've been great. So, how much damage has she done in your class?"

"Hey!" Casey slapped Olivia on the arm playfully.

"Eh, not as much as you did." The older lady said giving Olivia a hug.

"Hey now, you're not suppose to tell her I was worse than she was. It'll make her head bigger!" Olivia said laughing.

Well you guys can get ready to go. Casey, clean your station before you leave." The teacher said before walking back to her desk.

"Bye Mrs. Marian" Casey and Olivia said before they left the room.

"Bye girls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Olivia and Casey walked down the hallway to their locker Casey noticed people around them whispering and snickering. Casey just ignored them but had a hard time since they were looking in their direction. Once they passed them Casey hurriedly pulled Olivia out of the door. "Liv, what's going on? Why were they looking at us?"

Olivia looked down and shook her head. "Blake kind of caused a scene during lunch that's all."

"Oh…are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kick his ass if you want me too."

Olivia smirked and threw her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for caring."

"That's what friends are for. I'm not like Chloe, you don't have to worry."

Olivia cringed at that name. "Since were on this subject I sort of have to tell you something."

"What?" Casey looked up worried that Chloe had said or done something stupid to her again. Casey was really ready to kick ass if someone bothered Olivia or any of her other friends again. When it came to friends and family Casey was always ready to fight.

"Chloe- I forgave Chloe today."

"LIV!" Casey didn't know whether she was upset or shocked.

"I know Case I know. I'm just trying to be the better person. I told her that I forgave her but I would never forget."

Casey folded her arms across her chest and looked at Olivia like she was in trouble. "So does this mean that our friendship is over?"

"What!? Casey no! NO of course not. You will always be my best friend. I don't care if Chloe came up to me with a billion dollar to offer if she could be my best friend again. I would never replace you."

"For a billion dollar Liv, I would replace you and my dad!" Casey joked and laughed.

"HEY!" Olivia pinched her on the flab.

"Ow, woman, find somewhere else to pinch me!" Casey said still laughing.

"Okay then," Olivia pinched her on her butt and took off running.

"Great now you're molesting me!" Casey yell running after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. You What!

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Chapter 13: You what…?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia made it home around 4:30 from hanging out with Casey a bit. She went straight up to her room to change into something comfortable. When she got her things on, she went over to Patrick's apartment and hung out until he got there.

At 6 o'clock, Patrick came in racing through the door. When he passed by the couch he quickly kissed Olivia on the top of her head and began stripping to go shower. Ten minutes later Patrick walked out in a big towel wrapped around his waist. She stood in front of Olivia and the television, blocking her view. "Hey! Move I'm trying to watch my show." When Olivia saw he was not moving reached out and grabbed his crotch in a grip.

"Ahha…ow ow let go!" Patrick whined following her hand so it would lighten up the grip she had on his crotch. Olivia chuckled and let go. He quickly got out of her way and sat down on the sofa with her. "You are so violent."

"I told you to move." Olivia shrugged and leaned back to finish watching her show. Patrick playfully poked his lip out looking at her. He had his hand down rubbing himself. Olivia laughed at him. "AW. Did it hurt baby?"

He nodded and answered. "You have to apologize to it now."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Apologize and tell him you're sorry."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah sorry there little guy."

"Little guy!?" Patrick played shocked and hurt. "Now you're insulting it. That causes for a kiss."

"Oh no, it can kiss my fist again if it wants to!"

"Eh you're no fun."

"Yeah that's because this show only comes on once a week and I wanna watch it so SHHH!"

Patrick began rubbing up her thigh and asked "Well can I at least lay with you while you watch. I promise I'll be good."

Olivia scooted over so that he could lay behind her while she watched tv. Forty-five minutes later the show was off and Olivia turn the television off. She maneuvered so that she was now facing Patrick. Patrick looked down into her eyes and wondered what her every thought were. He mysterious wide brown eyes made him always wonder. "What's up?"

Olivia kissed his lips and his neck. "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you more."

Olivia smiled and was about to start making out with him when her cell phone went off very loudly. "Ugh!" She got up and answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Olivia answered with a frustrated tone.

"Um I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" It was Chloe on the other end.

"Oh, Chloe, no no it's ok what's up?" As soon as Liv said the name Chloe Patrick popped his head up and looked at Olivia with a frown.

Olivia knew she forgot to tell him about Chloe but she didn't expect to have to tell him this soon

Chloe sounded nervous over the phone. "Olivia, I need your help. Please, I think something is wrong with the baby! UGH! Oh god! It hurts it hurts so bad."

"Oh gosh, um Chloe just breath I'm on my way" Olivia hung up the phone and slipped on her shoes.

"Whoa whoa where are you going? If it has anything to do with that Chloe character there is no way in hell I'm letting you go!"

"Look Pat I need to go I'll talk to you about this when I get back-"

"NO! Olivia I am not letting you go out to that backstabbing slut again! I refuse to let you go and get hurt again. You're not going!"

"Ok I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you can't tell me what to do!" Olivia shouted back out to him before walking away.

Patrick quickly ran over to her and picked her up. "Did you not just here me?! I'm not letting you go out with her again! I wasn't joking."

"Put me down now!" Olivia started throwing punches in the air at him.

Patrick dodged every last one of them, know her every move. When he noticed her getting tired he set her back down on the floor and stood in front of the door.

"Look at how she's got you Liv. You're so oblivious that you don't realize the pattern. She is setting you up again and again and you keep falling for it. Wake up and smell the coffee this girl isn't your friend!"

Olivia glared at and reached around to the door. "Move, Patrick."

"Olivia if you walk out of that door to go save that bitch don't come running back to me because I warned you not to. I love you but I'm not going to stand here and watch you be stupid. So if you walk out of here…you walk out of here for good." Patrick began pacing. "I've tried everything I know to keep you out of harm's way Olivia, but I can't keep doing it if you're constantly getting in the way of trouble. You have to make a choice here. Happiness…or bondage" With that Patrick walked from in front of the door to allow Olivia to make her decision.

Olivia was still facing the door when he walked away so he couldn't see the tear rolling from her eyes. But he did hear her drop to the floor as she began sobbing. Patrick walked over to her and knelt down on the floor with her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair smelling her cinnamon-sugar shampoo. "Shhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell"

"No, you're right. I'm such an idiot. No wonder Blake keeps bothering me still. I'm too naïve." Olivia whispered wiping the tears from her eyes and beginning to stand. She turned and looked up at Patrick and hugged him. She kissed his chest and then his lips. They stood there hugging one another a little bit longer before Olivia's cell phone went off again. This time Olivia let it ring.

Olivia took Patrick by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Patrick laid Olivia down on the bed and made love to her until they had to go meet Casey and Anthony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after school and Casey had just gotten finished with running a three mile jog with her team. They were all beat. While the rest of them hit the showers, Casey stayed outside and practiced on her swings. She got better each hit. Casey didn't know how much time had flown by but she knew school was out so she made her way to the locker room which was empty. Casey began wiping herself down with a towel. She started shedding her clothing and was about get into the shower when she felt someone come up behind her and hug he naked form. She tilted her head to the side and was very happy to see Anthony around her. "Hey you, what's up?"

Anthony kissed her shoulder and answered, "Nothing I just came here to walk the hottest girl on the planet, maybe even in the universe home." Casey smiled and kissed him over her shower.

"I tell you what. You stay right here while I shower up and when I get out, you can take this hottie home. Would you like that?"

Anthony looked at her beautiful body and said, "You have no idea." Casey kissed him once more and walked into the shower. About 5 minutes later Casey stepped out and wrapped a towel around her and walked over to her locker and opened.

Anthony was sitting the waiting patiently but as soon as Casey came out with that towel on he began visualizing things. Anthony couldn't hold it together any longer. He stood up and turned Casey to him. He pulled her into a deep kiss that Casey found herself lost in. Anthony began kissing Casey down her neck nipping his way to her collarbone. He adored her hard pink nipples with his tongue making them harder and redder with each stroke. He made his way lower nipping and kissing as he went.

Anthony finally make his way to the place he want her the most. He picked up one of her thighs and placed it over his shoulder forcing her to have to use the lockers for leverage. He admired and explored her sex with his eye before dipping his tongue into the moist sweetness. Casey's back arched as she bucked herself more into his mouth. Anthony continued to explore her beauty with his tongue before she doubled over in a multi-orgasmic state.

Anthony licked her sweetness off her lips and wiped the residue off with the back of his hand. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his pants off along with his boxers. This time he pulled Casey's thigh around his waist and whisper, "Are you ready?"

Casey kissed him and nodded.

He was very gentle with her as to try to make her experience as little pain as he could on her first time. He slowly pulled out then sank back in. Casey had turned an apple red at this point and was just waiting for the pain to die and the pleasure to come. She and Olivia had talked about what it was like having sex for the first time. As the pace increased, and the pleasure increase. Casey found an exciting, burning sensation take over. She began moan out in please. Casey couldn't explain it but it made her never want to stop. Case was the first to fall over the edge and though it was over and felt herself clinch around him again. This it sent both her and Anthony moaning and groaning each other's names as the released.

Anthony kept his arms around her never wanting to let her go. Eventually they had to get dressed and leave because the lights were being cut off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick led Olivia to her school stadium. They told Anthony and Jaysen they would meet them there so they could sit together. Just as they were walking up to but some snacks at the concession stand, Patrick felt Olivia's arm cling tighter around him. He looked down at her to see if she was okay. "Baby what's wrong" He whispered kissing her on the top of her head before he followed her line of view.

Stand in front of the way was the guy who he assumed to be Blake. He had see him before but wasn't able to get a clear view of the fiend. Patrick pulled Olivia to the other side of him so Blake would have no way of reaching her without going through him.

Blake smiled at Olivia and blew her a kiss. Olivia cringed in disgust and held onto Patrick tighter. If looks could kill, Patrick's glare was murdering him as he walked Olivia to the bleachers. I looked back down at Olivia who was nervously looking around to get as far away from Blake as possible until she felt Patrick squeeze her hand. "Sweetie calm down I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you."

Olivia nodded and calmed down. She let him lead her over to the bleachers. Patrick made sure she was seated and comfortable before he sat down after her. About five minutes before the game started Jaysen and arrive with what looked to be his date. Olivia smiled at the couple as they sat down right behind her and Patrick.

Jaysen smiled back at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey guys!"

"Hey what's up?" Olivia asked turning around to be introduced to his new friend.

"Nothing much, oh by the way, Scott this is my best friend Olivia, Liv, this is Scott Macintosh my new boyfriend." Scott smile over at Olivia and shook her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you" Scott replied.

"You too" Olivia said still giving Jaysen a wide smile that said 'nice choice.'

Jaysen just started giggling with Olivia until he realized he didn't introduce Patrick. "Oh Scott this is Olivia boyfriend Patrick, Patrick Scott."

They greeted and shook hands and turn their attention back to the game that was starting. Later on, Casey's team won 7 to 0 so they were going to the nationals. Casey ran over to them excited and jumped on Olivia's back. For a piggy back ride. "Oh my gosh Casey! You're killing my back!"

Casey laughed and jumped off. "Woo!"

Olivia turned around and congratulated her friend for her outstanding achievement. "You were so good out there! You so have to show me how to use a bat like that."

She and Casey started laughing while they were walking. The guys were walking ahead of them while Casey pulled Olivia back to talk to her. "Hey, I um. I did it" Casey whispered into Olivia ear.

Casey was hoping Olivia understood just exactly what she was talking about so she wouldn't have to explain herself. She didn't have to worry went she say Olivia eyes widen and mouth drop open. "Oh my god!"

"Shhshsh" Casey laughed "Not so loud"

"It's about fucking time" Olivia smiled. "Ooh, Come on, so how was it?"

Casey signed with a smile that wrinkled her cute button nose. "It started off just like you said. But then it was so…I don't know how to explain. It was the most amazing thing that I've done."

"Oh, so where did you guys-" Olivia waited for her to cut in and tell her all the juicy details.

"Locker room" Casey mumbled with a bashful grin still plastered on her face.

Olivia burst out laughing which got the guys attention. Patrick and Anthony turned around and looked at the two. "What are you girls talking about?" Anthony asked with a smile.

Casey smiled at him sweetly and answered, "Nothing babe."

Patrick looked at how hard Olivia was laughing and said, "Liv's probably telling her some sex stories."

"Hey I am not!" Olivia ran up to him jumped on his back while Casey walk next to Anthony and held hands the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they made it there Olivia jumped down from off Pat's back and walked into the restaurant. Olivia turned to the guys, "Hey you guys go get the table while we're in the restroom." Olivia and Casey head towards the restroom while Patrick found them a table.

Patrick and Scott were talking sports while Anthony and Jaysen were looking at the menus. A few minutes later Olivia and Casey came to the table looking refreshed and took their seats.

After they ordered their food they decided to play a game with shots of club soda. Casey couldn't concentrate on the game much due to the fact that Anthony had his hand under the table rubbing her teasingly through her jeans. Olivia knew what was going on but smiled about it and chose not to interrupt them.

An hour and a half later they all have finish eating. The three couples then divided and went their separate ways. Anthony would have gone with Olivia and Patrick but he wanted to know that Casey got home safely so he would be able to sleep peacefully.

When they got to her front porch Anthony pulled Casey into a hot blissful kiss. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Just as it was getting good, Casey's dad began blinking the porch light on and off. "Ugh, I have to go." She placed one last kiss on Anthony's lips before saying goodnight and going inside. Anthony walked back home proudly and when straight to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick through Olivia down on the bed and began attacking her neck with nips and kisses while stripping her of her clothes. "You are so delicious."

"Mmm then why don't you eat me all up baby?" Olivia moaned seductively as Patrick began kissing her down her body.

"Don't tempt me little lady." He growled practically ripping off her lace panties. Right when he heaved her legs over his shoulder his cell phone went off. "Damn it!"

Olivia was just as frustrated as he was maybe even more. She sat up while he was on the phone and pulled up her panties.

Three minutes later Patrick hung up the phone and rushed around the room to get dressed. He pulled out his luggage and began packing. Olivia started panicking. "Patrick, what's wrong?"

"My dad's in the hospital." Patrick whispered not stopping his packing at all.

"Patrick I can go with you. You shouldn't be on the road, it's too dangerous." Olivia insisted.

"I'm not driving they told me to get the next flight and they would take care of it." When he finished packing he kissed Olivia on the head. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You promise?" Olivia bit her lip shyly.

"I promise. Just try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Don't you go anywhere near Chloe or Blake, got it?"

"Aigh Aigh Captain" Olivia kissed his lips as he went out the door. "I love you."

"Love you too. Just be good." Patrick was always reluctant to leave her by herself and this killed him. Something in his gut was telling him to call in another ticket for her to be able to come with him but it wasn't his call to make. It was on his mom's traveler's account. He took a cab to the airport and his fight took off at eight o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat on her bed reading Tell No One, while munching on some Doritos. She was just getting to the good part when she heard a knock at the front door. Olivia pulled off the covers got up and went to the door. "Who is it?" when no one answered Olivia grabbed the bat on the side of the door and peeped through the peephole only to see a shivering Chloe on the other side.

Olivia opened the door and to see what she wanted. "Um…hey, what's wrong?"

Chloe looked up at her with a slight glare and asked, "Why didn't you come help me!"

"Chloe look I-" Olivia started but was cut off harshly.

"No, I thought you said you forgave me! You said you would give me another chance but instead you left me there to suffer-!"

"Yeah, just like you left me!" Olivia got closer in her face. "I suffer for days and days not have anyone to believe me. And for my best friend to betray me like that and on top of Jennifer and her little clique it was pretty low! Chloe, I said that I would give you a chance but I don't own you a damn thing. You never once came to my rescue when you fucking boyfriend beat and raped the hell out of me or when he tried to do it the other times! So I forgave you but I told you I would never forget it!"

Chloe looked down with tears streaming down from her eyes. She sighed and whispered, "You're right-"

"Like hell I am." Olivia spat with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You wanna come in?"

"Um…please?" Chloe walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You want anything to drink?" Olivia asked going into the kitchen and pulling out two cups.

"You got any soda?" Chloe asked shyly from the couch.

"Yeah, but it's got caffeine in it."

"That's find you can give it to me."

Olivia smirked and asked, "You think I'm an idiot?"

"Wha-?"

"You can't drink caffeine and you're pregnant." Olivia replied just filling her cup up with water.

"Um…about that I uh-" Chloe stuttered trying to get her words out.

Olivia knew that couldn't be a good thing. "You what?"

"Liv please don't be mad at me, please."

Olivia rose her eyebrow and ask, "Ok but what did you do?"

"I was never pregnant I…"

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock, "You..you what?"

"I'm so sorry Liv I wanted to tell you but I-"

"Get out."

"Wait Liv,"

"Get out now."

"But-"

"Just go!" Olivia growled a final time before storming off to her room.

Chloe stalked towards Olivia's bedroom after her. When she made it there she caught the door before Olivia could close it again. "Liv, please, I'm so sorry!"

Olivia was plopped down on her bed and laid down. "No you're not Chloe and you wanna know why I don't think you are?" Olivia got up and began to slowly walk up to her like a predator. "Because you only care about you, Chloe! You always have. So you apologize big woo! That still doesn't change the fact that this hold time you were lying to me. I almost got my ass kick trying to protect your low life fucked up ass! I hate you."

Chloe couldn't stop the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Just leave. I don't care what happens to you anymore." Olivia said coldly. When Chloe didn't move Olivia roared, "Go!" throwing her stuffed bear at her.

Chloe dodged and finally left.

Olivia plopped back down on her bed and crawled up in a tight ball on her side in a fetal position then began sobbing, wanting nothing more for Patrick to come back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yall can review if you all want! I would really appreciate it! It won't take but like what…10 seconds…good review now ya hear? Hahah thank you! Hahah!


	14. A friend in need

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Warning: There is a bit femslash in this chapter!

Chapter 14: A friend in need

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia had been laid out on the bed looking up at the ceiling for about an hour and a half when there was a knock on the door. She got up slowly and walked into the living room and to the door. When she got to the door she looked out through the peep hole and saw no one. She began walking back down the hall to room when she heard a knock on the door again.

She walked back to the door and looked through the peep hole again. Still no one was there. "Look I'm tired and sleepy. If I have to come back to this door again and you're not in front of it, I'm going to call the cops." Olivia then again started back down the hall and to her room. This time whoever it was began banging on the door.

Olivia stormed angrily to the door and yanked it open. When she did she immediately backed away and got ready for a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey started walking up the steps to Olivia's apartment building although her intentions of being there tonight did not include Olivia. As soon as she was buzzed up she walked up to the floor that Olivia and Anthony lived on and headed for Anthony's door. As Casey passed Olivia's apartment number she heard noises, strangle almost inaudible noises coming from her room. She wouldn't have thought anything of it had it not been for the bits and pieces that she could hear. Her hand reached for the door but then thought about getting Anthony first before going in. She quickly ran over to his room and knocked softly knowing that his was probably already in the living room. She heard the click and him telling her to come in. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

Anthony walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby. What's up?" He began kissing her neck and lips.

"Anthony not now. I think something is wrong with Olivia." She was growing weak in the knees by his kisses. "Anth-" she was cut off when he began kissing her down her chest biting at her hardening nipples as he went. "Ohhhh god." Casey threw her head back and moan in pleasure.

Anthony took his kisses lower and lifted up her shirt. He trailed kisses nips and licks down her tone beautiful ivory belly. By this time Casey lost all thoughts on what she was about to say. She grabbed his head and encouraged him to go lower by lifting her hips up to met his lips. 

Anthony took that as a cue and began shedding her pants along with her thong. Once he got them down her long luscious legs he saw his goal and he dove into it.

Casey wrapped her legs over his shoulder and let out a moan of sheer pleasure. "An-Anthony we…we have to…stop" she gasped rocking her hips against his working mouth. She couldn't stop herself even if she tried.

Anthony brought her to ecstasy with one more stroke of his tongue. Once she came down Anthony stood up and backed her into the wall meshing his body into hers. He then took her thigh and hooked it around his waist. Casey leaned in and passionately met his lips with her own. Within fifteen minutes later Casey was on her way to her second orgasm but brought Anthony along with her. Together the two fell to the ground in exhaust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the apartment next door Olivia was too herself backed into a wall, but not by her own will. She kept cursing herself for opening the door. "Let me go." She whispered in a less than friendly manner, hoping it would get Greg to back off.

Greg smirked and pushed her further into the wall. She could feel exactly what he wanted. She pushed against and a yelled. "Get the hell of me!" she threw a hard punch the socked him right in his nose. It didn't seem to faze Greg a bit. It only made him angrier. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He gave her backside a hard swat and walked down the hall to her bedroom. "Mmmm let's see if you're as good a lay as you mother."

Olivia was still struggling when he dropped her on the bed. "Stop…stop it please. Just let me go. You don't have to do this" She tried to encourage Greg to stop but his hands kept going. He began ripping at her clothes all the while trying to force his tongue down her throat. She tried to turn her head away but he just yanked it back. She willed herself not to cry. As strong as she was she couldn't help the flashbacks in her mind going back to the alley when Blake had her against the fence. Suddenly she stopped struggling and tensed up when she felt his warped penis brush her entrance. She felt the tear running down her cheek. This was the first time she ever gave up on a fight.

He had only been able to get the tip of his erection in when she felt him become soft. She opened her eyes and saw him cursing and struggling to get his erection back. Olivia sighed with relief and took the time to pick up book…which so happened to be a bible and slammed it down on his head. He fell down on top of her. Olivia quickly threw him off her in disgust of feeling his naked body against hers. She got up as quickly as she could and found some more clothes. She put them on and ran to the living room. Picking up her keys on the way out she ran over to Patrick's apartment. Once she shut the door she leaned against it and slid down and broke out in sobs.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god. That was-" Casey panted looking up at Anthony

"Fan-fucking-tastic" He gave her a shit eating grin "Wanna go again?"

"Gosh are you trying to kill me!?" Casey chuckled kissing his sexy lips. She slowly pulled away from his lips and trailed her lips down his chest slowly when it dawned on her. "Oh my gosh! Liv!"

"What about her?" Anthony sat up slightly frustrated that she stopped her ministration.

Casey scrabbled off the floor and pulled up her pants. "That's what I was trying to tell you when you came on to me and then I forgot."

"Hm, really?" Anthony bobbed his head smirking. Stroking his ego.

"Yeah now come on and get dressed. You're coming with me to check on her."

Anthony nodded and put back on his clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey opened up the door to the apartment and crept inside. "Liv?" she whispered walking further into the dark apartment. She made her way down the hall to Olivia's room and slowly walked insides. She was all the way in when she felt a force slam into her, pushing her to the ground. She landed on her wrist whish she felt break immediately. "AHH!" she cradled her wrist in her inward towards her stomach and cried out in pain.

She slowly turned around to see whoever it was that pushed her. Greg stood more than 5 feet taller than her kneeling body. "Who the hell are you?" he growled come closer to her like a lion over fresh prey.

"I-…where's Olivia?" she hissed out still in pain from her wristed being broken. Pretty soon her fear of this big fellow made the pain less noticeable.

Greg just smirked with a sadistic grin and crouched down in front of her. Casey tried to scoot back to get away from this creep but ended up backing into Olivia's bed, "Please, I just came over to check on Olivia. I didn't mean any trouble." She tried to reason but clearly he had other motives going on in his head.

Greg reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. Suddenly he slapped her. Casey yelp and grabbed her cheek. "Bitch. Get the fuck up."



When Casey didn't comply Greg yanked her up by her hair causing her to cry out more. "When I tell you to do something, damn it you do it." He slammed her into the bed and began tugging at her clothes.

"NOO! Stop! Get off of me!" Casey attempted with one well hand to slap and push him off. When Greg raised his fist ready to punch her in the face, Casey closed her eyes and waited for it. All at once she felt his weight being thrown off of her and opened her eyes to see Anthony on the guys back trying to choke him in his vice headlock.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You touch her again I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Anthony was livid and didn't care that the man's face was turning blue.

Casey saw that Greg was struggling to breathe and quickly yell, "Anthony stop, please baby. That's enough. It's ok now! Let's just find Liv and go!"

Anthony reluctantly let go and push the big guy to the floor and ran over to Casey and pulled her up off the bed and held her. She yelped out when his body accidently pressed into her hurt wrist. Anthony abruptly pulled away and gently too her wrist in his hand. He was about to see what he could do to help when her turn around and saw Greg regaining consciousness. He pulled Casey up in his arms quickly and on their way out of the apartment he kicked Greg in the face causing him to fall back down.

They made it back to his apartment where he fixed up her wrist and pamper her with kisses and reassures that he would never let anything happen to her. "I…I love you, Casey, so much."

Casey turned to him surprise to actually hear those words come out of a guy her age. She never expected that any guy her age to know how to love or be in love at that matter. But when she looked into his eyes she could tell that he was really serious and speaking from bottom of his heart and the depth of his soul. She smile and cried at the same time and whispered, "I love you too." Anthony sighed in relief and held her closer.

"Oh gosh, we still need to find Liv!" Casey began panicking. "She could be hurt or worse. We don't know what that crazy lunatic could have down to her!"

"Hey hey calm down. She's probably over in Patrick's apartment." Anthony grabbed her good hand kissed it. "Come on let's go check."

They went across the hall to Patrick's room and knocked. They both her sniffling on the other side and looked at each other expecting the worse. Casey spoke softly but loud enough for Olivia to hear her. "Liv, sweetie it's Case. Open the door." When she heard the click she slowly turned the knob. She and Anthony stepped into the dim apartment and saw Olivia lying on the couch in a fetal position.



Casey quickly ran to her friend and knelt by her side. "Are you ok?" When she didn't answer Casey reach out her hand to stroke her hair. Olivia flinched back involuntarily and began sobbing. "Liv, Liv please. Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing" she whispered sitting up and wiping her face. She hated crying and most of all she hated when other people saw her cry. She sucked it up and toughened up almost immediately after that one sob. "What's up?"

Casey and Anthony just looked at her strangely. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Um, Liv, It's ok to cry. You don't always have to hold shit in. You're human too."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed "Yeah, whatever." She furrowed her brows when she looked down at Casey's wrist. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I went to check on you and that son of a bitch sprained by wrist." She pouted and asked "Who is that boob anyone?"

"Oh my god, Case, I'm so sorry-"

"No no, Liv it's not your fault. I just want to know if he hurt you or anything."

"No, Casey. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Olivia sighed and dropped her head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

After long moment of silence Casey's stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Both Olivia and Anthony turned and looked at her. Casey looked up herself at the both of them and frowned. "What? I'm hungry damn it!"

Anthony laughed and Olivia smirked and asked "You guys wanna go out and get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry myself."

"I'm game!" Casey yelled hopping up off of the floor.

"Yeah yeah we know." Anthony chuckled smacking her butt when she walked by him.

Olivia shook her head at the two of them. "Let me just go get changed really quickly. I'll be out in a sec." About 3 minutes later Olivia came out in a black tub top and black Capri's with a good hint of her bronze belly showing.

Casey smile and wrinkled her cute little nose. "Hot and Spicy! Yummy!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Look, don't start. I couldn't find anything clean around here." She grabbed her keys and some money. "Come on let's go."

Casey let out a long whistle just to get agitate her. "Oh my gosh Becky look at her butt-"



Anthony looked at Casey and said, "I think my girlfriend's a lesbian." He followed behind them.

When Olivia opened the door and stepped into the hall way she heard rustling in her apartment and knew that he was still in there, but it sound like someone was with him. It was another male voice. She decided to leave it alone and go about her business.

They walked down the steps and down the street to the pizzeria. When they walked it was really packed and a long line. Casey looked around and said. "I'm not waiting this long so a slice of pizza. It's not even that good either. Let's go somewhere else. Olivia agreed and the walk further down to some more places. In the end they ended up going to the club where Patrick plays the DJ. They had really good hot wings and fried which Casey enjoyed with delight.

People were up dancing and jumping to the music. Anthony got upset a few times when Casey was asked to dance. Olivia just danced with everybody who asked her to dance. She just loved dancing period. It had a way of making her forget about the crap she has to deal with when she returns home. Ever since she was little she would always dance around the apartment, of course when her mother was away or passed out, or even too drunk to realize she was have fun with her daughter. She remembered twirling around in the middle of the room with a ballerina tutu and dancing until she forgot that she was in a small rundown apartment in downstate Manhattan.

When Olivia opened her eyes she graced with another guys body grinding with hers to the music. She could have sworn she was dancing with a girl when before she closed her eyes but apparently she was mistaken. It didn't really matter to her. It's not like she was going to take the guy home with her. She just casually turned around and began dancing with someone else. This time she danced with another girl who was VERY friendly. The girl wrapped her hand around Olivia's hip and grinded her hips into her. Olivia, too into the beat to protest danced with the girl also. She felt the guy that she was recently dancing with come up behind her and dance on her from behind. Olivia didn't have to turn around to push him away before the girl who in front of her push him over her shoulders and glared with a growl, "Back the fuck off she mine."

The guy obviously too drunk shrugged his shoulders and went off to dance with someone else. The girl looked back down at Olivia with a lusty smile and placed her hands back on her hips and continued to dance against her. "The name's Gabrielle, but you," reached up and tuck a string of Olivia's hair behind her ear, "you can call me Gabby."

"Olivia" She smiled back up at her and added "you can call me Liv."

Gabby smiled at her and they just continued to dance, "So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in two weeks." Olivia looked up at the taller blue eye girl. "You?"

"Just turned 18." She looked at her expecting her to run away. When she didn't she decided to press a little further. "So, what are you doing out in a club like this?"



"Just wanna dance and get away you know?" Olivia looked down at their bodies rolling against each other. Gabby's shirt came up right underneath her breast and Olivia's was up right beneath her bellybutton so whenever they rolled against each other their skin touched. Olivia felt a jolt of an electric wave flow through her body. She was getting really hot. "Um, I, I gotta go."

Gabby must have felt it too because she gave Olivia the most sexy smile and leaned down and prodded her tongue again her lips until Olivia's eyes shut and her lips parted. Before Olivia new it she found herself making out with this blue-eyed goddess. Gabby's hands ran lower down Olivia's hips and around until she had Olivia's ass firmly squeezed in her hands pulling her hips closer against her own.

Gabrielle's lips left hers and began trailing down her jaw to her neck. Olivia snapped out of the trance when felt Gabby lips on the top of her breast and her hand cupping her right boob fingering her nipple making them painfully hard.

She pushed away from Gabby absolutely stunned that she let herself go that far with this girl that she had only know for 20 minutes. "I'm- I'm sorry, I really gotta go." With that Olivia walked off the dance floor.

It turns out she wasn't the only one stunned by the event that just took place. When she got to the table Casey was staring at her with her mouth dropped open and a cold fry sticking out of the corner of mouth. That only meant she had been watching the whole time. Casey shook her head and looked at Olivia with wide laughing eyes. "Oh-My- God." Casey squealed.

"Don't start." Olivia was just walked right passed them and motion for them to leave with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Beaten, Banished, and Bamboozled

Just Making It

By CM

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for the ones you have never hear of in your life.

Warning: There is a still bit femslash in this chapter!

Chapter 15: Beaten, Banished, and Bamboozled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked into the dark apartment alone and clicked on the light. When she was able to see she took a look around the apartment and saw it was a complete mess. There were beer and whiskey bottles all over the place. Some of them were fault but most of them were empty. Olivia rolled her head back and let out an exhausting huffed. She immediately started to pick up around the house before her mom got home. It took her about 2 hours to straighten the whole place up. When she was done she went back into her room and into her bathroom. She began stripping her clothes while standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes roamed up and down her body along with her hands. That's when she caught something that brought back the remembrance of this evening. "Oh shit." Olivia saw like about five hicks on her neck going down to the top of her breast.

She traced them with her fingertips and flashed back to that event. That tall dark haired blue-eyed girl made her feel another side of her that even Patrick didn't make her feel. Olivia realized that her eyes had drifted shut and her hand had lowered to the warm moist heat that was radiating between her legs. When she realized completely what she was doing she quickly tried to think of Patrick and the way they would make love endlessly. It seemed to be working for a minute until Gabrielle interfered into her fantasy. In this daydream Patrick had Olivia lying back on the couch thrusting into her deep and hard just the way she liked it. He had his face buried into her neck sucking and nipping when suddenly Gabrielle appeared over his shoulder and began kissing and sucking her lips with her own. She tasted just like cherry cola as she did in the club. Olivia just closed her eyes and allowed her to enter in.

She snapped out of it when she heard the front door slam open and two sets of stumbling feet. She was able to take her shower and be dressed before she knew they were going to call her. When she came out she looked at the clock that read 10:12 pm. Olivia pulled on her thin white wife-beater and baggy sweatpants. She walked down the hall and turned left into the kitchen. She looked over in the living room and saw her mom making out with a new guy. Olivia just shook her head and took the box of cereal and went to make her way back to her room. "Where the hell are you going with that whole box of cereal?"

Olivia turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. No one would believe it be she was actually sober! "Just to my room."

Serena looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Olivia threw up her hand and yelled, "What?! You don't really expect me to just sit in there and watch and listen to you to make out do you. Please I already don't have much of an appetite right now. So sorry if I don't find you sucking faces with another complete strange intriguing." With that Olivia began walking out.

"You will not talk to me like that. You little…ooh! I don't even know why I bothered having you!" Serena yelled grabbing a full whisky bottle and throwing it at Olivia but it missed and hit the wall.

The man that was with her was just laid back on the couch looking the teenage girl up and down like a juicy tender piece of meat.

Olivia was furious, "Well you know what mom!? I don't know why you had me either. You bring home lowlife scum like this" Olivia point nonchalantly to the man sitting next to her and finish. "and you expect me to be all honky dory when they start coming into my room expecting me to be as opened with my legs as you are?!"

Serena ran up to her and pushed her down to the ground and grabbing her hair. "You little bitch!" Serena punched her dead in the jaw and again and again. Olivia's was spitting out blood. Serena still wouldn't stop even after Olivia was begging and apologizing. Pretty soon everything started to get foggy. The last thing Olivia saw was the guy that she brought home reaching down and picking her up. She felt the movement of being cared and placed down on a soft surface. The last thing felt was her top and sweats being removed from her body. That is when everything went black.

Next morning Olivia woke up with the covers wrapped around her naked form. She didn't seem to remember a thing. All she knew was that her body ached, especially her face. She slowly as sat up on the bed and looked around the room. She was scared that they would pop in at any minute and do something else. Olivia walked with light whimpers to the bathroom and looked at her body in the mirror. She looked horrible. There were boot marks, belt marks and cord welts all over her body. She was so screwed today. She had to go to school and she had a swim tournament. She didn't even want to face the coach. She hopped in the shower and began gentle scrubbing her body. She was only the bruises and welt worse but she couldn't help but feel dirty. Although she didn't remember what happened after she blacked out she couldn't help but feel that something disgusting happened to her body. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror once more and thought "How could anyone want me now. Even…Gabrielle." She didn't know why she felt like she needed her opinion when she was already dating Patrick. Olivia got dress any ready for school. Twenty minutes later Olivia was out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia made it to school just in time for the bell to ring. She was happy that she had gotten a chance to do all of her homework before the weekend started.

"Olivia would you be a darling and collect up the homework assignment for me" Mrs. Hathaway asked looking up at the beautiful brown eyed girl. Mrs. Hathaway lived in the same build that Olivia lived in and knew her ever since she was a little tot.

Olivia nodded and got up to take up the papers. Starting off with the back row, since that's where she sat, she went around the room collecting the homework…from the people that actually did it. In a class of at 26 students only about 10 of them, including herself, had done the assignment.

Olivia brought the paper to Mr. Hathaway's desk and put the paperclip on them for her. "Thank you sweetie." She whispered to Olivia and smiled up at her. Olivia took her seat and listened to the lecture.

"Now class, I am going to assign you a project which will require two to a group. You have no need to worry about your partners. I have assigned them for you. "Mr. Lincoln you will be partnered up with Benson."

Alexander Lincoln was the most self centered obnoxious… well-dressed, bad boy, hunk of man candy. Olivia shook her head and couldn't believe what she was thinking. She had a man. A real man who would do anything for her if she asked. She was drawn from her thoughts went she say Alex turn around, smile and wink at her. She rolled her eyes and huffed. This was going to be an interesting project.

When the bell rang Olivia was the first out of the door. She was almost to her locker when she heard Alex yelling for her. "Hey…wait up."

Olivia turned around exhaustedly and asked "What do you want?"

Alex smiled sweetly and replied, "You know what can't do a projected without having a way to communicate with each other."

Olivia up at him biting her lip and finally giving in. She smirked and tore off a piece of scratch paper from her binder. After she wrote down her number they departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked to the girl's locker room and put on her swim suit. For some reason she didn't care if her coach saw her today or not. She walked out and avoided eye contact with her team mates. Just when Olivia thought she had avoided every the team's most obnoxious swimmer came up to her and just had to ask questions.

"Oh my god, you look horrible! Did mommy get too excited with the beer bottles again?! You know when coach sees you you're so done for the remainder of the season. This is like the fourth time this year." Amelia teased circling Olivia "But hey! Look on the bright side when you leave…I'll be captain! I guess this is destiny. Eh?"

Olivia yanked off her swim cap and threw her towel on the floor. "Alright Blondie you wanna piece of me?! Huh, come get it 'cause I'm sick and tired of your shit!" Olivia rammed the girl into the pool. Amelia however wrapped her arms around Olivia taking her down with her.

As soon as they hit the pool floor Olivia wrapped her hands around her blond ponytail and began swimming really fast. Amelia began pulling Olivia's bathing suit strap down. Olivia pulled her strap back up over her shoulder and began pounding her fist into the girl's face as hard as the water would allow. They both had to come up for air. As soon as they did, they were both yanked up by the back of the swimsuits by their coach.

"What's going on here?!" the coach demand keeping the two girls separated.

"She started it!" they both pointed to each other and yelled in unison.

"Look you know what I don't care who started what. You girls are a team. We have a tournament in four hours. You two are going to make up or else you will not swim. Do you understand?"

The two girls nodded and answered "Yes ma'am."

"Good now two apologize to each other." The coach looked at Amelia and waited for her to apologize first.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled looking Olivia in the eyes.

"Yeah,…I'm sorry too. I mean, I really shouldn't have kicked your butt like that." Olivia stated in a fake apologetic way. She could hear some of the other team mates snickering.

Olivia smirked herself and turned around and picked up her towel and cap. Just as Olivia was walking to jump back into the pool, the coach called her to her off.

"My office Olivia. Now!"

Olivia huffed and followed suit. Once they were in her office Olivia sighed knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Look Coach before you saw anything just please hear me out-"

"I don't want to hear it this time. I've let you slip too many times. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to swim this tournament." Coach Mendez informed her sadly.

"Coach please! Please don't do this to me. Swimming is all that I have right now at this point. If you take this away from me right now I'm not going to make it the rest of this year."

"Olivia, I'm sorry, ok? I understand how much this means to you but I can't let you do this. You can stay on the team and train but I can't let you compete." The Hispanic lady smiled down at her sadly.

Olivia looked up at her with silent tears running down her soft olive cheeks and nodded. Ms. Mendez was a bit surprised when Olivia didn't argue any further. Olivia stood up and walked collectively out of the office making a u-turn straight into the locker room.

Coach Mendez stared at the empty space in which Olivia once stood. Exhaustedly she dropped her head in her hands and groaned. Olivia was a good student and didn't deserve being punished for something that wasn't her choice or fault. Ms. Mendez really wished there was another way but sadly there wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the locker room Olivia had dried up and changed back into her school clothes. She grabbed her bag and dumped everything in her gym locker into the gym bag. Once she packed everything she left never turn to say goodbye to anyone.

She walked out of the swimming pool room she walked to her locker and threw the bag in there. Olivia figured since she had nothing better to do she would try to sneak into Casey's criminal justice class. Olivia walk to the door and stood on her tiptoes to peek inside. She spotted Casey and lightly tapped on the glass. Chad Brinkles aka Sprinkles turned and looked at the door. He chuckled seeing Olivia peeping in. Olivia motioned for him to get Casey's attention. He nodded and tore off a small piece of paper and threw it at Casey. Casey looked up and glared at him. Chad quickly pointed to the door. Casey's gaze went to the door and she saw Olivia standing there making faces at her. Casey stared making them back. Olivia starting making monkey faces and pointing at the teacher, Casey burst out laughing.

"Is there something humorous about my lecture Miss. Novak? Dr. Homer asked monotonously.

Casey quickly recovered and answered "No sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not." Dr. Homer continued his lecture and class when on.

Casey softly giggled when he turned back around and motioned for Olivia to go away before she got in trouble.

Olivia laughed and backed away from the door. She slowly turned around and hit smack dab into a taller female's chest. Olivia backed away slowly and looked up. Her brows furrowed when she saw who it was. "Gabrielle? Why are you- What are you doing here?"

Gabrielle smiled down at the younger girl and answer. "I'm a sub."

"Really? For who?" Olivia looked happily.

"A Mr. Robinson. Do you know where his room is?"

"Uh, yeah I have his class next. You know, you could have just gone to the office and asked, you didn't have to walk round the building not knowing where you were going." Olivia smirked. "Follow me." As she turned Gabrielle stood there a moment and stared at the younger girl's ass. Olivia turned back after not hearing any footsteps and asked, "So…you coming?"

Gabrielle smiled and answered, "Right behind you."

"Oh, okay" Olivia replied a bit hesitantly as Gabrielle's baby blues became hypnotic. She was starting to get a bit nervous. She did have to spend an hour and fifteen minutes with this woman. She was sure if she'd make it. Either she would end up attacking her or vice versa. Either way, they weren't going to last the whole class period without an ounce of flirtation.

Gabrielle caught up with her and the continued their walk. "So, Olivia, how have you been?"

Olivia looked up at her before replying, "I've been fine. How about you?"

"I've been great. You know, I haven't stop thinking about you." Gabrielle whispered lustrously.

Olivia closed her eyes and flashes back to the club. When she eyed her eyes again Gabby was closer to her than she expected. "Gabby, we can't, we can't do this."

Gabrielle reached up and tucked a lock of Olivia dark brown hair that have escaped from her messy ponytail behind her ear and whispered, "I know, I- I just…You were incredible. The way you moved your body against me and the way you smelled, the way you tasted. It was intoxicating."

Olivia gasped when Gabby bent down and grazed her lips against hers. "Gabby, please, not here."

Gabby pulled away and nodded. "Okay." When they got to the door of the class room, the bell for the end of 3rd period rang. Olivia and Gabby entered the classroom. Olivia went to her desk and sat down and Gabby went to the teacher's desk and got situated.

Olivia couldn't stop staring at Gabby as she took out her English notebook and a pen. Gabrielle turned around and looked at the girl after she wrote her name on the board. When Olivia notice her looking back at her she quickly casted her gaze downward and slight blushed. Olivia sat up straight as the class began coming in. Jaysen and Casey ran into the room and to their desk which were right in front of Olivia's.

"Hey Liv!" Casey smiled. "I'm going to kill you!" she pointed in her face.

Olivia feigned innocent write a cheesy smile. "What'd I do?"

"You with your monkey faces! You almost got me in trouble." Casey pouted.

"Hey no one told you to L.O.L!" Olivia giggled. She did however see in the corner of her eyes Gabby lounged back in the desk chair watching her. Olivia turned and looked at her but quickly turned her head when Jaysen started talking to her.

"Oh my gosh, guys? Did we seriously have homework due in here?!" he asked nervously reaching over to grab Olivia planner knowing she always wrote what was due and when it was due. Sure enough, when her opened it up and flipped to today's dated he saw 'grammar sheet 21, vocab 35, and read pg 475-498 due today!!' "Fuck!"

Olivia sighed and grabbed her vocab book and grammar sheet and handed him the answer. "Here copy, quick before I get caught."

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you so much you are a life saver. I owe you." Jaysen thanked before hurrying up and scribbling down the answers.

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia smirked turning her head back to Casey before they began talking again. The final bell rang and they all turned around and towards the teacher. As soon as Casey turned in her desk and saw who their substitute was her jaws dropped open just as they had in the club that night. "Oh my-"

Olivia cut her off by reaching forward and clamping her hand over her mouth. "Shshsh, I know, just play it cool ok?" she whispered in her friend's ear.

After Olivia got an ok nod from Casey she sat back in her chair. Casey was still in shock a little bit but eventually in faded and she began to listen to Gabby's introduction.

"Hello class, my name in Gabrielle Logan and I will be your sub for the next two weeks." She said with a smile. "I was given some notes and instructions and I believe you have some homework that's due so if you all would get those out so they can be collected. And let's see. Olivia…could you go around and collect up everyone's work?" Gabrielle looked at the girl with more commanding eyes rather than asking eye.

Olivia looked up at her and nodded.

"Great, ladies and guys please make sure your names are on the top of your papers please."

Olivia got up and started taking up the papers. As she went to the side of the room where Blake and the other jocks sat she began to get whispers, snickers, and comments. Olivia passed by one of them and received and slap on her rear. "Stop it jerk." She slapped his hand away and grabbed their papers and walked up to the teacher's desk and handed them to Gabby.

"Thanks sweetie." Gabby replied and continued writing her notes on the board.

The rest of the class period went by smother than she expected. They had about fifteen more minutes before the bell rings. Olivia decided to get as much of her work done as she could. She was distracted when Alexander Lincoln swayed his way over to you. "Hey Olivia" he whispered in her ear behind her.

"Hey what's up?" Olivia turned to him with a soft smile. She knew he liked her but she didn't want to give him the impression that she liked him back, at least not like that.

"I was just wondering you know since we have that project to do, how about we get together today and get started." He asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah sure she tell me where and I'll try to be there." She replied giving him another sweet smile.

"How about my house? Tonight at five thirty?"

"Ok, where is it?" Olivia asked curiously

" Don't worry drop you back off at him. It's in Brooklyn Heights."

Olivia thought about it. "Nah it's ok. I can just take the subway there and back. I'll be good."

"Well ok, I'll see you then?" he asked wanting so badly to kiss her at least on the cheek.

"Yeah I'll be there." She smiled and turned back around to finish some more of her homework.

He couldn't resist and more. He tilted his head over and kissed her on the cheek before going off back to his desk.

Olivia looked up at him smiled shaking her head. What she didn't see was the glared she and Alex received from a jealous Gabrielle watching from the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Please review I would really appreciate it if you can. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
